The loved and the loveless
by Roxxi-koiboto
Summary: Sasunaru Itanaru Oronaru Sainaru. Naruto & his guardian Orochimaru are new at Konoha High. Making many friends Oro forces Naru to keep his mouth shut about the nights, but with the prying ravens, will Oro's plan be enough, or will he use dramatic measures
1. We have a new student

**The Loved and the Loveless**

**Disclaimer: I don' own any of da Naruto characdas.**

**This is my Third story! YES MY THRID! So I'm hopin' 'tis de least bit good for ya. This is dedicated ta mi old friend Brittany Featherling 'cause she and I made up this plot line. I hope I get the characters I want right so it'll be good for ya. Here it 'tis, the loved and the loveless. It also sucked cause I made this chapter and then I didn't save it and my laptop shutdown own me so I had ta retype it, hope the retyped version is still as good or better than the original. ,**

**Chapta 1, we have a new student:**

Looking out the window, Sasuke had his hands placed neatly under his chin as always. His eyes were unreadable looking off into the distance as if searching for something. This process always seemed to be repeated in each class he had. Somehow he would always have the window seat, and he would always be searching. Although today he was distracted.

Pulling up into the school parking lot was a Black F-150. A door opened and a man with long, black hair, yellow-eyes, and who looked like a snake came out. Then another door was opened, but the only thing the Raven could see was a piece of blond hair before he got out of the car.

'_Great, just what we needed, another blond dobe. A showoff jock who'll cheat on three girls at a time. He's probably just like Ino in gossiping too.' _ Sasuke thought in disgust as he started to glare holes into the back of Ino's head again. And it seemed as if Ino could actually feel the heat off the back of her skull too.

The only thing that ever came into their classroom during a period were office helpers calling a student down to the office, the principle inspecting classroom teachings, and random janitors, so when all the students heard a knock on the door they blew it off. But this time when they heard a knock on the door and the guidance counselor with someone they've never seen before, they were all intrigued.

Sasuke of course kept looking out the window, annoyed of the gasps and "omg, He's so cute!" phrases. But when he noticed everyone was staring in awe he decided to stifle a look at the new kid, just to see if it was the teen from the car. And as he looked over to the intruder he found himself to be as well struck in awe.

The newbie had blonde, spiky, semi-messed-up hair. His golden-tanned skin matched the commented the hair and gave him a glow of innocence, while his school uniform showed off his girlish figure. He had the most beautiful Cerulean eyes that reflected everything in the room perfectly. He looked to be 5'7, shorter than all of the boys but taller than all of the girls and it gave him an edge on being cute and cuddly. And as everyone thought he couldn't get any more "scrumptious" (yeah…they all see him as food…they just wanna gobble him up) he smiled a big toothy grin, showing off not only his perfect white teeth, but also his shy but cool type of personality.

Tilting his head down and giving a bow to be polite, the boy entered the classroom.

"Good Morning," Chimed Iruka. "My name is Umino Iruka and I am the History Teacher here at Konoha High (1). Would you please introduce yourself?"

The boy gave a quick nod than proceeded to talk, stunning everyone even more. "Umm…Hello," He smiled again, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm 16 years old." His voice was loud and containing happiness, while shy and smooth enough to melt chocolate. This "Uzumaki Naruto" was an angel of sunshine. A god in which no mortal eyes were worthy to gaze and none were commendable to hear.

But this still did not make Sasuke hate the boy any less. _'He's just being shy and cute to fool them all-…wait did I just think he was cute?' _ The thought of that made his face burn up, although he kept the pale pigment of his skin intact. Riding himself of the thoughts about the boy, he again "searched" out the window. It didn't work.

"Go over and sit in behind of Sasuke." Iruka ordered. Naruto hopped over, bowed his head yet again, and sat down behind the Uchiha.

All throughout the class period, the blonde gazed at the student in front of him in interest and confusion, a couple of times himself looking out the window as if looking for what Sasuke was looking for. And so for the rest of the period everyone except Naruto was backing off of Sasuke from the heat of his anger, annoyance, and frustration.

_Bing, Bing, Bing, Bing, Bing! _

'_Finally…It's over. And I was right…He is annoying!' _ He stood up in a calm matter, hiding his anger, and started to walk out of the room when a barely audible voice called out his name.

"Uhh….Sasuke, was it?" The blonde smiled. "I'm sorry if I annoyed you in class…I just…"

"Wow. You're impolite." Sasuke smirked inwardly.

Naruto looked down ashamed. "I'm very sorry. Umm…Sasuke-san I am very sorry." He gave his best smile making the elder teen somewhat jealous and annoyed of him trying to gain his forgiveness.

"Whatever dobe, just don't bother me. I don't need some annoying blonde hanging over my shoulder while I'm thinking."

"I'm really sorry I was just wondering what you were thinking about."

"I don't want you to know okay!?"

"You know, your rude attitude is more impolite than me not adding-…"

"Naruto? Orochimaru-sensei needs you right now…"

He looked to the office messenger in confusion and in…_ 'What exactly is that look?' _The dobe looked like an open book when he first saw him but now…it's like he'd never knew anything about him. But…he didn't know anything about him...

Waking out of his thoughts he saw the blonde boy rush off. _'Damn it, missed him…but he's going to Orochimaru-sensei's room right? I heard we were going to have a new science teacher earlier today.' _a flashback of the man in the car with Naruto reappeared in his mind. _'I'll go meet this science teacher later today.'_

'_Let's see…There's a basketball game tonight…I think I'll go watch if it's okay with the old snake…' _ Naruto rushed down the hallway to the room 140C. "Orochimaru: Science" it read and Naruto knocked on the door gently before being allowed entrance.

The room was empty of all students leaving only the blonde and his "guardian." The walls full of the Anatomy of a human and Space and other colorful pictures were the only company in the room. Naruto rapidly bowed his head to the snake and scurried over to him.

Clearing his throat, so as not to make a mistake in addressing the sensei, he finally got the larynx muscles to work. "Orochimaru-Sensei-"

"We are not in public, you do not have to address me like that, kitten." The man said coolly.

Letting out a little, non-audible sigh, he restarted, only being able to stutter out barely any words. "well…uh…..Oro-sama…um..uh…"

"Well, kitten? What is it?" The guardian smirked at his confusion and embarrassment.

"Can I-uhh…Can I go watch the basketball game in the Gym tonight?" Naruto smiled in a persuading way to improve his chances of receiving a yes from the snake, although it only caused the man to frown in disapproval of the asking of freedom. "Please?" He tried another one of his cute smiles, even though he knew it would cost him later that night.

"Why might you want to go to the basketball game, Naruto? Do you have any friends that are going?" His eyes were still sharp and dagger like.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit, he knew not to make friends with anyone without Oro's permission"No! I don't have any friends going, I swear! It's just…I wanted to see some activities the school has…"

Suddenly there was another knock on the door and the elder man started walking to the door and allowed the student entrance, the intruder turning out to be Sasuke in a basketball uniform.

"So you are the new Science teacher?" Sasuke asked while walking in the room, his attention automatically focusing on the blonde, stopping him from talking any further. The sensei gazed in interest at the two boys until Sasuke spoke yet again. "Dobe…What are you doing here?"

Naruto gulped suddenly as he was pushed into the limelight of the conversation. Looking over at Orochimaru who was glaring at him, he knew what his "sama" was thinking, He thought that the two were friends, and since Sasuke was wearing a basketball uniform, that meant he'd be going to the game for him. _'Kuso…'_

"Yes, Sasuke-kun." The snake interrupted, "I am the Science teacher and actually we've got to go, I am sorry." He stated in a false manner. "Let's go Naruto-kun!" He raged out of the room.

Naruto quickly bowed his head down past Sasuke and the last image of the blonde in school that day was a slip of a tear drop rolling down his tanned cheeks, hiding under his sunshine-hair as to not let the older student see. But his hair never covered it, Sasuke had seen it all.

Being Thrown Roughly into the small studio house, Naruto's head started bleeding with contact of the sharp corner of a desk containing two laptops on top of it. Not having time to get up, he was again thrown, this time against a wall and landed on the couch. A knife pressing against his forehead, his eyes widened in terror and tears started slipping down his cheeks.

His head was congested and his sight was blurred in dizziness. His whole entire body was shaking in dread as he felt himself once again being penetrated. His whole body heated up and relaxed in the pain and pleasure that started to consume his inside. All he could feel was the elder man lifting off his body, the last thing he heard was the voice of the stranger complementing Orochimaru about how "delicious the boy's body was" and the sounds of his "master" telling him to get up because he had another customer to get ready for.

Naruto could not protest against the snake he was the one who brought Naruto in, and all Naruto could do in return was sell his body at Night to bring in Money. And tonight he was going to get extra punishment for being "friends" with the Uchiha. Once he was already bonded to the bed frame and cleaned up more pain would come and he'd be sore the next morning at school. A tall, semi-muscular man with mid length Raven hair entered the room and so, came again, the pain.

I couldn't think of a name for the high school sorry!

**Well twas de first chapta! I hope ya likied it! And I hope it'll actually be semi-somewhat good of a story even dou I think it be great! If ya neva caught on Naruto was not raped by Orochimaru but he had been sold to random guys throughout the night/morning. , hope tis okay! Ummm Review please! I would actually like to know how I can improve my writing style and stuff so yeah….Reveiw and read the next chapta!**


	2. Friendships begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters , so lets all hope the creator(s) make good episodes in the future!**

**Chapter 2, An Institute to amity (a.k.a: A beginning to friendship)**

Getting out of bed, Onyx-eyes gaped open to see the dark blue color of room walls. Unwrapping himself out of the sleep aid memory foam mattress, he cursed the suctioning comfort of the foam, but at least he finally got some sleep. Rubbing the sleepies out of his arms, Sasuke entered his private bathroom, taking off his silk boxers and getting into the shower.

After performing and completing his morning "ritual", he walked downstairs into the kitchen only to see his red-eyed, lethargic brother smirking wide-eyed over a bowl of cereal. The younger Uchiha was placed into confusion and fear as he thought his brother had finally cracked, for this was not a normal look his that Itachi gave off, actually…this was the first time he had ever seen his brother like this.

"Good Morning, brother…you look…weary and vice this morning." Sasuke freed two pop-tarts from their package and stuck them in the toaster.

Glaring over at his little brother, his smirk faded and reappeared in an instant. "I just stayed up late last night…nothing to worry about."

The younger raven scowled at his brother's incompetence of getting sleep. "I do have to worry. You are the one responsible to get money for the essentials. You need that memory foam mattress more than I do.

"It's not a sleeping **problem,** I just went out late."

"Well, just be able to still work, okay?" Looking over at the clock, he saw that it was 7:00 and he needed to walk to school. "I've got to go. Get to work, brother. Goodbye mom, Goodbye dad." He stared at the picture one last time, focusing in on his dads cold stare and his mom's caring face, then opened the door and left.

Since he was 7 years old, Sasuke had always said goodbye to the almost only memory of his parents. They had been in a car accident while traveling to Kyoto. Sasuke was mad at his dad that day from a beating he got and he took out his anger on his mom by yelling at her. When they started to leave he locked himself in his room and told them he hated them. He never thought those words to them would be the last.

Finally realizing it, the Raven found himself crying and rapidly wiped the tears away before finally reaching the school. Putting back on his "I don't care" face, he searched for Gaara, Neji, and the others. He hung out with the troublemakers although he, himself, had only once gotten into trouble with the school with his personality and all. He had smoked in the school bathroom with Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari, the "Gothic triplets", as everyone called them. He was suspended for a week and thought over about it. Since then he had always been quiet, calm, and a nasty demon only when he had to be, well at least more than he had used to be. The Gothic Triplets stayed the same though.

Composedly, the boy walked to the forming group of black, semi-standing out with his blue uniform. The other members never wore their uniforms since the first day of school, causing them, at first, to get in trouble with the school, until the faculty gave up on getting them to wear the uniforms.

Now at first glance most people would just say that the whole group was just made out of a bunch of rebels who thought it was cool to break the rules, but after a while you would learn all of their stories with the rumors of their lives floating around. Then you would understand that they did in fact have a reason to be act this way, although it never excused people from avoiding them at all costs.

Gaara got sent away from his real family for a while to his Uncle's house. There he met his cousins Temari and Kankuro for the first time. Unfortunately, his uncle went on a rampage against the red-head, trying to kill him, the rampage finally ending when Gaara instead had stabbed his uncle. So Gaara's dad adopted the orphan cousins and they became brothers and sister. Since then the three had done everything together.

Neji was brother to a shy popular girl named Hinata. Frowned down upon for breaking the streak of the Hyuuga popularity line, he ran away constantly and stayed at friends houses. The cause of his downfall of popularity was the fact that he had beaten up Ino when she had started to diss his sister falsely.

Shino was frowned down by society is because of his dad's drinking and drug abuse. At school though the reason was different, he had been pushed away by the populars by his creepy looks and the eerie feelings people got around him.

The last person in their group was Haku. Pushed away because he looked like a girl and he was a newbie who wouldn't talk to anyone. This made Sasuke think, _'Is Naruto going to be pushed away because of his looks?' _ He paused. _'What the fuck am I doing thinking of him? All I know is that we won't accept him even if he gets pushed away by the populars.'_

That's when said Dobe walked serenely into the room…limping? Just a small limp that only people who paid attention to detail, such as Sasuke, could see. But there was another who noticed the blonde's pain, a (cough cough gay) perverted, artistic, popular boy named Sai. Because of his great eye for art, he knew Naruto was a work of art from Kami, and recognizing the throbbing of…something (he didn't know what)... he knew something was up.

Sitting down, a sharp pain ran up his spine from his coccyx, making him balk slightly. He pulled out his Pre-calculus book, finishing Asuma's 2 pages of homework.

'_So he's a procrastinator…but such is the way in this private school.' _ Staring at the blonde who was now being approached by his look alike, Sai, he started to focus in on their conversation.

"You're the new student?" He, for once, structured a tangible smile, somewhat throwing Sasuke into shock and confusion. Sai always faked smiles, what was so special about this newbie? "Nice to meet you, My name is Sai."

A little shocked (and scared inside), he introduced himself to the teen. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Looking over at the door, he noticed Orochimaru glaring intently toward him. "Sai uhh…-kun, I have to go ask Orochimaru-sensei a question. I'll…um...it was nice to meet you." The boy ran off to his teacher leaving the other one confused, worried, and a little happy.

Biting his lower-lip while walking to the angry man, He gently bowed his head, clearing his voice and preparing himself for a disaster to arise. "Orochimaru-sensei." He looked around to see if anyone was in hearing distance, finally reassuring himself that it was not possible. "Orochimaru-sama…may I be friends with Sai-san?"

Focusing his glare at Sai for a brief and barely noticeable second, He gazed down back at the boy in front of him, letting out a sham smile that was only seen as false to Naruto, for no one had such an eye of truth as himself.

"I allow you too be friends with anyone you wish," The man smirked. "So I trust you know any action to accede information about your real life to him will be repaid by dismal consequences."

At this the blonde paused, thinking about the boy in which he asked to be befriended in. Sai seemed like a boy who meddles into such business as his own, but also one who would stop if asked. Plus, Naruto found himself in great confidence in not sharing the repayment to this snake, for he knew these "penalties" well from past experience and he wouldn't let anything like that happen again.

"I understand the consequences, Orochimaru-sama. Thank you." Falsely jotting down something on his science homework, He subsequently carried his semi-hurting form, not presenting the pain though, to the boy across the room.

Naruto sat back down to where the "imitation Sasuke" was, smiling. "Got my answer."

"Are you bad in science? 'Cause I can tutor you if you are."

Naruto's smile faded into his normal, somewhat purring face, tilting his head and blinking before depositing another huge grin fashionably onto his face. "Nah, Actually Orochimaru-Sensei is my Adoptive dad."

This took Sai into surprise while having a .00000000000000000001 (very small) second glimpse at the man leaning against the wall on the other side of the café. And even in that time the raven boy could observe the man's piercing glare at himself. He stared back at Naruto, taking in what the blonde had to say while thinking thoughts of his own. _'So this new teacher is Naruto's father? I thought there was a connection but dad? No…adoptive dad…but, that doesn't feel right. Why would that man foster someone like Naruto?'_

He furrowed his brow slightly, pondering the possibilities and not even noticing the fact that Naruto had stopped talking, asked if he was listening twice, and even himself, having a furrow in his brow. _'I thought he would ponder this but it won't be a problem I won't let it be a problem.'_

"Sai-kun…Sai?" Naruto practically yelled in his ear, awakening the raven from his thoughts. "What'cha thinkin' about?"

He stared somewhat shocked at his lack of detection to the other boys questioning statements. Recollecting himself, he composed his face back into amusement of the conversation. "How long ago did he adopt you?"

The blonde regained his smile once more, running through the lines going through his head. "I've been with him ever since I was four years old. He's very nice, much like any other parent."

Sai felt himself doubt this comment but dropped the thinking for now, now he would show Naruto everyone else.

"Hey I want you to meet everyone else." He stood up, and started walking to a group of laughing people, turning around occasionally to make sure the blonde was following him. Finally reaching the group, they fell silent before a brown-haired teen with a gray jacket broke it a second later.

"Yo! Wazzup Newbie?" His tongue hung out of his mouth underneath squinted eyes and he had his hand up to his head holding his ring finger with his thumb, letting the rest of them stick up (1).

Sai sensed a feeling of Uncomfortable(ness) radiating off of the blonde beside him. "His name is Naruto, Kiba.

"OOOOOOOOOOOhhhhhhh….so you got a new boyfriend." At this point, it was apparent by the blush spreading across Naruto's face and the feeling of embarrassment in the air, that the joke affected the "poor newbie", And everyone in the group began to laugh.

At least they all did until A ball of Pink fruff came over. "KIBA! First you don't call me last night and now you're torturing a cute little noob." She pulled the blonde into her grasp, chocking him to death with her tightening hug all in the while still yelling at her boyfriend for ditching her.

Sai was staring down at poor Naruto with a face saying "hang on, she'll let go soon don't struggle that'll only increase your pain." But it failed to please the dying boy. _'How the hell can a girl be this strong? Damn it, she needs to let go!'_

"Uhh….Sakura-chan, You're crushing him." Sai's monotone voice interrupted the earsplitting cat noises from the pink loving girl. She looked in confusion whilst the raven proceeded to point to said dying boy in her arms.

"Oh my god! I am like soooooooooo sorry! Are you okay noob?" She got in the blonde's face making him go cross-eyed. She started laughing. "Nice look noob suits you well, you're more innocent than I thought. What's your name?"

"My names Naruto." He bowed downward until his body was at a 120 degree angle and straightened back up, grinning widely. He, again, astonished the room with his masterpiece figure, making most girls cough cough and guys cough blush except the ones who were as straight as a ruler, then they just laughed at everyone's stupidity for blushing.

"We only have a few minutes until class, so we gotta run, don't get lost on your way to classes!" The group departed except a boy who had black hair sticking up in a pony-tail and army colored clothing and Sai.

"Let me see your class schedule." Sai ordered, looking over Naruto's classes. "Spanish III first, Drawing II second, CPEnglish11 third, Photography I fourth….." He continued to mumble down the list, until reading the boys last class for the day. "Anatomy and Psychology last period…" He gave the paper back to the blonde. "You have periods 1-7 and 10-12 with me plus, 8/9 period is close to mine so I'll be able to show you the way to your classes."

Naruto blinked for a few seconds before smiling and nodding. The warning bell rang and by the time they got their books out of their lockers the second warning bell rang. Of course, they didn't want to have to deal with any punishment so they rushed to Spanish, being able to greet the teacher and sit down before the class started.

There were few people in which Naruto actually knew in the class, those few being Sai, Sakura, Kiba, and the kid with the ponytail.

"You may sit in front of Sai since you know him already." Hagane Kotetsu, known as Senor Hagane, told the blonde. Sai led him to his seat and started to pull out the homework that he received yesterday.

Naruto bit his lip in worriment at this because Orochimaru had been in such a hurry to leave the school that he had not gotten a chance to grab it. _'Kuso.'_

Sai, of course, noticed this and laughed slightly. "You forget your homework?"

Naruto pouted and placed his chin on Sai's desk, covering up everything below his eyes with crossed arms. "Oro…Dad was in such a rush to get out of here yesterday that I never had time to get my homework from any class before History." He noticed Sai's questioning glance and gave off the quickest excuse he could think of without making it look obvious. "There were too many students who kept running into his classroom looking asking him if he was the new teacher. It's kind of obvious that he was right?" Naruto smiled.

Sai chuckled at this, for it was obvious and odd that people would ask the only teacher they haven't seen if he was new? _'Humans are strange creatures.'_

Naruto congratulated himself inwardly at his success to fool the other boy and now decided to ask his question, although he was a little to late to ask as the teacher started class.

By the time class ended, Naruto was cracking up at the silliness of the other students. During class Kiba grabbed a horde of sombreros and maracas, placing one on his head and shoving the rest on sakura's, Sai's, Shikamaru's, and on Naruto's own head.

Each one of them had a pair of maracas, Kiba and Sakura getting up and starting to dance and dragging the pony-tailed boy into it, who said it was to troublesome but still partook in it anyway. They tried to get Himself and Sai into the dance but failed as both felt it was amusing but never wanted to be embarrassed.

So walking downstairs to art Naruto finally got to ask his question. "So who are the people from this morning?"

"Oh, I guess I should've introduced you to them." Sai had tilted his head down in ignominy.

Naruto saw this pout on his face as his insides freaked out, thinking he did something bad. "No, it's not your fault, I mean, it's there faults for being so rude." He stuck out his tongue and made a snooty face to show he was joking.

Sai laughed at the well expressional face and thought about all the times he had been sorry when he had no need to. _'Naruto already makes me think a lot. He's very wise if you become his friend.'_

Naruto sat down until the teacher walked in, then he introduced himself to her. Sitting back down, he listened to Sai as he started to make a list of who everyone was.

"Shikamaru- guy with black hair in a ponytail mostly. He always thinks everything is troublesome. His girlfriend is Ino."

"Ino- long, blond haired girl who is very gossipy. Shikamaru is boyfriend. She loves to shop. Is learning French and loves romantic expensive stuff. Her dad owns the Pepsi company so she's loaded."

"Chouji- brown spiky hair, "Chubby" and always eating something. He likes Ino but she doesn't like him.

"Hinata- short blue hair, very shy and kind. Her brother is Neji who is a Goth."

"Tenten- likes performing arts and drawing. She's Japanese and actually sitting right here."

Naruto looked over at the girl who had her brown hair in two pig-tails.

"She likes Rocklee isn't that right Tenten?"

She was suddenly very enraged and her face grew really red. "Shut up Sai-san before I get Sakura-chan on you!"

At this he flinched barely and went onto the last person in the group.

"Rocklee- A black haired boy who is very energetic and is obsessed with the youthful side of people. I think you'll like him."

The blonde chortled silently before the teacher, Deidara, began to give them their assignment.

"Now class, today we are going to start our assignment that actually takes the rest up the rest of the year. I will bring around this jar and you must pick out one folded piece of paper from it. On these papers will be a one worded subject in which you must make an expressional, emotional, and detailed drawing to represent it."

As the papers were selected, the three at the table could hear moans and squeals coming from the selectors. And as the jar drew near, Tenten drew her paper and a huge grin swept over her face. Now calm, she took out a scrap piece of paper and started drawing her ideas. From what the other two could tell she got either bamboo, or flowers.

Sai got next pick on a slip of paper, in which he seemed stunned but eventually pleased.

Naruto smiled and leaned over to see what the boy had gotten and smiled up at him. The subject on his card had been love. Naruto figured it wouldn't be too hard to represent, but still it was a powerful subject to describe.

At the picking of Naruto's slip, the blonde smiled while drawing then opened up the slip in his hand while Deidra walked away.

The Raven couldn't describe the facade he perceived on Naruto's face, for it seemed to be a mixture of fear, and sadness. It almost seemed that this was a different person. Or was this the real Naruto? Sasuke could only wonder this.

'_Maybe this boy isn't as 'blonde' and jockish as I thought. But then again I shouldn't come to this conclusion so suddenly.' _The Raven fell confused as he thought of his first impression of the boy from afar. _'It's too early in the morning to be worrying.' _ With that he began to sketch his word on the paper, but not easily.

He couldn't seem to get the expression of horror on the boys face out of his mind. He couldn't help but to think that this real Naruto, was a fake? This, of course, threw off his whole entire train of thought, making him incapable to think about what to do for his project.

At the next class he met his teacher Yondamie and Sakura there as well as Hinata. There was only one other person there completing the small class of four, a boy, barely taller than Naruto himself, with long black hair. He was very quiet and distanced himself from the rest of them. And when Naruto went to go and talk to him, he got a to few words out of the boy before Sakura grabbed onto the blonde's hair and dragged him away.

After that he had a major migraine and remained nearly speechless until lunch.

"Where are you going Naruto?" Sai asked as he saw the boy starting to leave the building.

"Huh? Oh," Naruto started, quickly thinking of an excuse, "I forgot my lunch at home so I'm just going to eat there."

Sai was somewhat suspicious about gave into the boys lie. " Alright, just be back in time for next class period."

"Alright." Naruto droned before opening the door and exiting.

"Yeah and I was like FUCK OFF!" the group began laughing until noticing the Raven of the group wasn't.

"Sasuke?" Kankuro questioned whilst said boy started walking out of the building. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go out for lunch." And left, leaving half the group confused and the other half felt like it was fairly normal, even though he had not left the school for lunch once that year.

He followed the blonde from a distance seeing Naruto enter a train to Katakai Beach in Kujukuri-machi, Chiba. Sasuke scarcely made it on previous to its leaving and when getting off he almost lost sight of the shorter boy but managed to keep a glimpse of him at all times.

He sat down, watching the waves as they covered his feet and got sand stuck in between them and his black and red Mickey Mouse crocs (2.) The spray of the water got on his long black shirt and added more water to the already wet tips of his baggy green cami pants.

As he stared out he thought about the ocean and how much freedom it's creatures had to move anywhere. _'If only I had such freedom. What if he actually succeeded saving me?' _ He completely droned out and started thinking about school. _'I mean it's like, maybe I might be able to get really close friends here, I haven't had that since a long time ago, with- wait who was he?' _ He got token by surprise with these thoughts of the person, in which Naruto didn't remember but seemed to have him fresh in his head.

'_What was his name?'_ All Naruto could remember was that he was brother to the man last night, who still "visited" him often, how he hated that man. But the boy, why couldn't he remember his name or what he looked like he was his only friend before now, so why couldn't he think.

"Oi, Dobe?" Sasuke stood watching the boy who sat on the floor. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto's shock subsided down on his answer and he couldn't think of a different excuse than what he had just been doing now. "I-" He stared down eyes wide at the water, heart now racing from the emptiness and the dull pain in his head. He let out a deep sigh, looking out at the ocean with the sun glimmering now in the only part of his eyes that could be seen under his eyelids. "I was just thinking." He looked up, smiled, and stuck out his tongue. "You know I could ask you the same question!"

"I guess you could." The smirking man responded. Naruto lifted his eyebrows and rolled his eyes for him to explain why he was there. "Honestly? I saw you leaving the building and I followed you."

Naruto looked a mix between confused, nervous, and glad. "Hmm…So you're… a stalker?" He chuckled.

Sasuke let out a barely audible laugh as well. The tan boy looked over at him grinning. "That's the first time I've actually heard you not in your monotone voice." He let out sarcastically.

"Ohh, blondie knows big words." The pale man countered.

"Teme!"

"Dobe!"

They suddenly got quiet and Sasuke took the opportunity to ask him what he got in art earlier that day.

"Only if you tell me first. Poke." He poked Sasuke's shoulder.

The raven lifted one eyebrow up in response and asked. "You don't have any respect for personal space do you?"

At this the blond look horrified while bowing down his head, causing his eyes to darken and scooting away from Sasuke.

The Uchiha automatically felt guilty for the comment although he didn't know why. "It was a joke." He laughed at himself. "Naru-chan."

Naruto pulled a girlish pout on his face and stuck out his tongue. "I'm not a girl!"

Sasuke burst out laughing in what seemed like the first time in forever. "With that girlish pout I would say you look more like one than you think." He got serious again. "I got the word Fan. Ironic since my last name is Uchiha."

"Heh, that is ironic." He smiled. "I got the word Illusion."

Sasuke automatically drew back into his mind and thought about the look on Naruto's face earlier that day. _'Because of that word? Why?'_

The loud voice of the dobe beside him woke him out of his thoughts. "Sasuke-san," the raven wondered why Naruto was suddenly so formal. "We need to get back to school, next class is in 20 minutes."

They started walking back to the train station, until Naruto started walking on another path than the one that led to the station.

"Where are you going dobe?"

"It's a shortcut." He grinned. "I prefer to use the paths less taken." They walked for 3 minutes until Naruto looked around. "Now where the hell am I?"

At this Sasuke turned around and started backtracking and Naruto, knowing fighting would be pointless and scared of going on alone, followed.

The train ride back was only 10 minutes, but it felt like forever with the jokes the blonde had been spitting out. Jokes like: Some people are like Slinkies. They're really good for nothing, but they still bring a smile to your face when you push them down the stairs. And other jokes like that. They seemed to be triggered as nervousness when a couple of guys were looking at the boy and laughing.

But over all it was one of the best days Sasuke and Naruto had.

**1. Thaz de symbol off of Rockin' Roller Coaster (a ride in Disney World featuring Aerosmith.)**

**2. I own a long black jack skellington shirt with green cami pants and black and red Mickey mouse crocs that I love to wear! Naruto dresses just like me! Haha!**

**A thanx to:**

**The 402 people who Read last chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**The People waiting for this chapter:**

**1. Anime Lass**

**2. ChadesShadow**

**3. I'm a PureEvil**

**4. Infinity Ryen**

**5. KIARA KITSUNE**

**6. KasiaNoodle**

**7. RockehLovexxx**

**8. Storyteller Person**

**9. Aloukou101**

**10. Dragonlover99**

**11. Zoebeansmommy**

**12. Ancient-Legend**

**13. Angel Alayah**

**14. NoNoWriter**

**15. Rae-chan33**

**16.Dragonlover99**

**17. Red-eyedgal**

**18. yaoi loveing wolf**

**19. SharinganHikari**

**20. Smutyaoifan**

**21. psalmofsummer**

**The people who added this to their favorites:**

**1. KIARA KITSUNE**

**2. KasiaNoodle**

**3. Kitsune Shi**

**4. Rae-chan33**

**5. RoosterEmpress**

**6. Avchio**

**7. Smutyaoifan**

**8. yaoi loveing wolf**

**The Reviewers for chapter one (these are my personal messages for them!):**

**Angelnin242: I enjoy more review yes but actually I was pleased with how many I had….but I really wished to get ten into the first chapter. Sorry for the long update time.**

**Yaoi loveing wolf: Thankyou!!!!! I WUV YOU! I wouldn't say it is perfect though ;**

**Smutyaoifan: I'm very glad you like it and sorry for the long update time I tried!**

**KasiaNoodle: Thankyou. I'm incredibly delighted, Kasia, with writing this and I hope it comes to your predilection.**

**KIARA KITSUNE: Well I'm relieved it's original thank you for reviewing and I defiantly will continue,**

**LoveCuteChibis: Here be the update!**

**Anime Lass: Eep! YAY! I hope my style continues to grow better to you and I hope you don't look to hard for an update or else yor eye might pop out gruesome thought Eww. Lol.**

**Cute angel22: Yeah I feel bad for him too (even though I'm the one who put him in this situation) Bad me! smacks I will try to update faster!**

**Aloukou101: Sorry for taking so long in updating and I hope it is to your liking pleasure. Hehe, Peace to you too!**

**Thank you to all of you because I was so shocked and I was so excited that people actually liked it! I actually thought that it wouldn't get many people but dude! You guys ROCK! I LOVE YOU ALL! YAY! I ALMOST BURST INTO TEARS OF HAPPINESS I WAS SO EXCITED! I love you all and please keep reviewing! I hope I can write more, better so it comes more to your satisfaction! Thank you soooooooooo much! I love you again! **

**BTW! I will try to update soon!**


	3. A perfect day for a bathroom hostage

…**Okii…Thankies and begging for forgiveness at the end…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (if I did…Sasuke would've been dead by now after these past few chapters)**

It was the start of the day, what time was it though? The blonde still lye in bed, seeing light flow from his slightly open door, disturbing him to bits. He wanted to escape back to dreamland but instead focused his attention to the hallway, still in the same position he first awoke in. The words were all a blur to me until he heard his dad enter the room, letting more light shine on his supposed sleeping figure.

"Goodbye, Naruto." He said, about to depart for his flight.

"Bye Bye, Daddy. I love you." Naruto stated, realizing that he still actually was in his dreams, only his body was feeling the outside.

"I love you too." He left the room, door still slightly open, making the Uzumaki feel exposed, anxiety pushing to escape his skin, causing goose bumps to form on what little skin he had revealed.

He fell into another sleep, dreaming about a Disney Appreciation Club meeting being held at his house. There was a guy he hated with all his heart there, only the year previous had he tortured him at the dance by trying to get the teen to dance with him by sticking his butt in the blonde's face and humping the air.

Disgusting.

But he (literally) kicked his ass and only after repeating the process a few times did he get the message and finally started to leave, going to try to get lucky with some other poor person. Anyways, He apologized to Naruto for being stupid and said that he wanted to try to be nicer and he actually started to as well.

Naruto woke up into the previous dream. His parents were still downstairs. He wondered: _'What are they still doing here?'_ Only to hear the door slam shut.

Now they were really gone.

Naruto found himself regretting not hugging his dad. He was to be gone a week for business in Des Moines, Iowa. Or at least, that's what they told him, they hadn't mentioned that he'd never see them again. No, they let that news come to him years later from the murderer himself.

Now he finally woke, turning towards the clock, it read 4:50. _'I should get up and do my homework.'_ But there he still lye, too lazy to do anything. The darkness of sleep consumed his mind. No dream this time, just darkness.

Naruto finally did start his joining with the living as Oro-sama called his name. After years of punishment and just entering high school this year, he had started to become less of a heavy sleeper.

"Wake up, Naruto." In unison, both the blonde and the Snake resembling man looked at the digital clock, the only digital one out of the many in his room. It read 6:05. "I have to be at school by 6:30." He warned and turned out of the room, straight to the bathroom to dry and straighten his hair. The blonde installed a new rule in his head: Go to the bathroom before waking me up! Of course he would never state this new rule to Orochimaru, or even try to apply it to any situation but as long as he thought it true, he'd feel fine.

Naruto reached up to his tall lamp beside his bed and flipped it two times until the light turned on, flinching as the room filled with light. "Since when has this lamp been so bright?" He pondered aloud. It normally only filled the room with a dim glow of white, not this much.

Reaching over his bed to the huge pile of clean clothes on the floor, switching through two, no, three different outfits before finally deciding on a white tank with a gray jacket and jeans, he got up. He went into the (finally) un-occupied bathroom and, well, did his business and washed his hands, doing normal bathroom stuff.

A warning from Orochimaru.

Walking out now in his contacts, the right one bothering him as it wouldn't stick and he fiddled with it about two minutes until it finally became comfortable in his eye. Another warning of how Oro-sama would leave without him and that he would be here all day with extra punishment. As good as that sounded (except for the punishment part), he didn't want to make him angry and changed his shirt one last time to a long, green shirt with a huge (kinda army looking with the style) vest/hoodie thingy.

"Leaving! Hurry up!" The door slammed, signifying that he left to go start the car.

"Oro-sama!" Naruto whined and yelled in frustration he grabbed his book bag and art project (which he got some ideas for), ran downstairs, put on his Mickey Mouse crocs, and ran outside into the 6 degree weather. Running through the 8 inch tall snow, his feet automatically began to freeze as he traveled to the end of the driveway. This was not March weather!

Climbing in, he greeted Orochimaru with an apologetic grin and a hand rubbing his neck. The science teacher scolded him as they drove, smirking at Naruto's girly pout when he looked over.

They soon arrived at school. Naruto bowed, thanked him, and breathed in the fresher, brighter air, walking with his "master" until they reached the cafeteria where the foxish boy asked to go hang out with his new friends. With his permission,

His stomach started to grumble off of lack of food and he informed the group that he was going to get breakfast. They agreed to let him eat and he and Sai, who gratefully imposed himself to go along, walked across the room to the cafeteria where he got a chocolate, chocolate chip muffin with chocolate milk.

"I really can't see how you're so skinny if you eat these kinds of things." Sai noted as they returned, Sakura giving Naruto a random hug.

Sai joined the conversation of the rest of group of friends and Hinata walked over to Naruto with a little craft basket and a cute little ducky, informing him that she was to give it to Tenten. No sooner than that came about did said Tenten enter and Hinata ran to give her the gift.

He walked to Ino and Sakura, intending to talk but instead started to do his homework that was due third period, starting to write a poem in Shakespearean form of ABABCDCDEFEFGG adding his own little HIHI thing at the end. The bell rang and Sai, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Kiba all waited for him.

"Hey Naruto what were you writing about?" Sai asked, intending to bring up intelligent conversation to gauge his level but automatically got interrupted by Kiba who stole the notebook away.

"'_Love is…_

_Happy Tears_

_Joyful Sorrow_

_Glass Mirrors_

_Yesterday's Tomorrow_

_Odysseus' truth_

_Akiles' heel_

_A photo booth_

_An undercooked meal_

_Alcoholic wine_

_An understanding confusion_

_A skinny swine_

_The same evolution_

_A Piercing needle jabbing like a pen_

_And an un-beating heart striving to mend_

_A Loving lust_

_A brilliant betrayal_

_All just a big bust_

_Love is a sail…'_

AWW NARUTO THAT WAS SO CUTE!" Sakura yelled and started squeezing the boy with her deathening grip.

"Oi, Noob! You tryin' to steal my girl!?" Kiba started giving him a noogie.

"Itai, Itai!"

**-50 minutes later-**

Oh yes, it was to be a hilarious day, Naruto found, recalling all that happened in the class previous. Even though it was Spanish, the main topics consisted of if Barbie was to skinny, thus being a bad influence, a girl's Elvis outfit, killing people who hated/ peed on manatees (and whether a manatee was a cow of the sea or an elephant of the sea), and how the teacher was beat up by someone who thought she was Bionic Woman in first grade. Apparently because she thought he was picking on her friend.

Friends…Only a month ago did he first start here and now he'd made friends with the whole popular group and gothic group, although he had to meet the Goths in secret, although he wished he didn't. But even so they were everywhere, making his days seemingly better and better and that, he loved.

"Sakura-chan!" The blonde yelled out at her and started laughing about the funnies that happened in first period with the Kiba and Sai as Shikamaru just stated about how the whole thing was troublesome.

Naruto and Sai barely made it to the classroom and in their seats before the bell rang, and then all the stressed was washed away by seeing Tenten's beaming expression as she continued on with her project.

As he was starting to draw another optical illusion (he couldn't think of anything to do for his word), Sai interrupted with a question.

"Naruto-kun, can I have your poem you wrote earlier for inspiration for my project?"

"Of course, Sai!" Said Naruto started rummaging through his already disorganized bag, pulling out the somewhat crumpled paper.

"You should laminate this or something… Do you want me to do it for you?"

"REALLY!?" The blonde's golden skin lit up and he was radiating happiness across the room to where the "Goth triplets" and Sasuke were sitting.

"He seems to be hyper today, wonder if he got some pills," Kankuro joked and turned towards the small group.

"Nah, it seems as if he's just always an optimistic little twerp," Temari disagreed.

'_Am I the only one who can see it?'_ Sasuke found himself wondering. _'That he isn't all what he's displaying?'_ He saw the boy stand and start to head out the door after talking to Deidara.

He got up.

Naruto walked into the bathroom and entered a stall, he hated going in urinals, they made him feel as if he was displaying himself for anyone to have a look. Tears started to form in his crystal eyes and he automatically started wiping them away.

'_Oro-kisama! Why does he do this to me! Kuso!'_ He felt sick. _'My face is probably all red, and my eyes…my fuckin' pleading eyes!'_ he couldn't wipe them away fast enough and one escaped down his cheek. He knew he was being a dumb ass and wasn't denying it. Grabbing some toilet paper, he grabbed some more until his eyes burned from accidentally wiping the whites of his eyes against the paper.

Footsteps.

Someone else was in the bathroom with him, and he, quite actually being very shy of people, sat motionless in the stall, feet lifted off the ground even though he knew the person was aware of my presence in the stall. After the sound of rushing fluids stopped at the urinal, the person washed his hands and appeared to have walked out, so Naruto (being the gullible person he was), flushed the toilet and peeked his head out, noticing that the guy was still there at the mirror, but wasn't able to see who it was.

'_Kuso! No use fighting it now, covers blown and I look like an idiot!'_ He thought as he tried to casually walk to the sinks and started washing his hands, looking into the mirrors. His face was red, eyes still watery and pleading and he felt so afraid that the guy who was fixing himself in the mirror would notice him.

But it's only the real tragedies that don't come true when visioned and he couldn't vision this at all since he hadn't even seen who the guy was.

The blonde splashed water on his face. _'As if that's not obvious enough you blockhead!'_ he yelled at himself, taking a paper towel, wiping the water off of his face, and throwing it away.

As he started to walk out, he suddenly felt arms spread evenly across his body, one traveling across his belly, clutching onto his hip and the other around his mouth.

A whisper in his ear. "An angel such as yourself should not be toiling his life away crying over little things. What happened?"

Naruto looked down, not caring to, not even able to at this time; explain things to the stranger who was holding him hostage. The blonde flipped in his grasp but the other's hand movements were too quick, one shielding his eyes, the other covering his mouth as he pinned the "angel" to the sink.

"Angel, why do you believe we're so ignorant to this all? I hate you for that you know…" He spoke in a hushed but normal voice.

The blonde didn't wish to be bothered by this guy and his confusing ass questions in which he didn't even know whether they were actually directed at him or not.

"Just let me go back to class..." Naruto muffled through his hand. "I won't look at who you are, I swear." The stranger had already uncovered Naruto's mouth and now clamped onto his wrist.

"You're way too easy of a victim dobe." A fist lightly tapped the top of his head. He could now clearly recognize the voice that owned to his friend. "If I was some rapist you'd be fucked, literally."

Naruto just looked away from the raven, wondering if Sasuke could ever know how true that was. "I knew it was you all along Teme! Don't flatter yourself!" He pushed Sasuke away from his body and turned around with his tongue sticking out as he always did since the first day he attended. "Hope you liked the show!" They exited into the hallway and started back towards class.

Silence.

"So Naru-chan…" A complaint was heard from behind the Uchiha about not being a girl. He continued. "Winter Formal's coming soon. Be my date." He heard the other's footsteps stop and he (slowly) stopped as well, turning around to see the shocked boy's face. Again with that emotion on the boy's face he couldn't place. "Naru-chan?"

Naruto woke from his little trance and grinned. "Well I wasn't planning on going but I'll ask Oro-sensei if I can go or not." He walked up beside Sasuke. _'Good Excuse! You've been getting better at them Naruto!'_

"Hn, What ever dobe."

"…Uh…but um, Sasuke…when you said date?"

"I meant as friends…" A smirk. "Don't flatter yourself."

**Thank you's to all the fanfic's I've read recently that lowered the amount of un-read stories from 98 to 21 unread (all in a day too!)**

**I also want to thank all the readers, reviewers, C2'ers, Favoriters, and Alerters! (as well as the people I know personally in life who helped inspire me to this chapter)**

**Review Replies:**

**RoosterEmpress****- I'm sooo sorry that it took so long to find a way to update but…yeah... I hope you liked this update ,"**

**B.T.W. Do you like Deidara? And I love thanking people so You'll always have a place in my chapter's to be thanked with all my heart!**

**HeartCrusher****- Thankies so much! I'm so glad you liked the chapter! And I'm really sorry it took so long to update, I hope it was at least a semi-good update ;**

**Smutyaoifan****- I love mentioning you (for reading, replying, and because of your awesome screen name, lol) And I love3 the words you made up, they're awesome! Hope you liked the update!**

**Kitsune Shi****- Sorry for the long wait…I don't know if the wait was worth this chapter but I'll try better on the next (which will be updated very soon!)**

**Y****aoi loveing wolf****- Thank you so much for the support and advice. I hope the family reunion wasn't too annoying! w **

**Xamorah- I won't stop now! I'll go until the very end!**

**C****ute angel22****- Sorry for the long update time but I'll update the next chapter sooner! I promise! I'm glad you like it so far and…I don't know if you've reviewed before or not ;**

**Rae-chan33****- I'm soooooo sorry I disappointed you but I decided recently that that can wait until I'm completely finished with this one!**

**Lekila****- huggles I'm so glad you thin I write well (or at least I used to more than this chapter) Next chapter will be better though! Thanks for the luck!**

**N****arutoluvr4evr****- here's your update!**

**KitsuneyJenfner****- Well I'm glad I did get it back so that I can please you readers! Your review helped to bring the continuation so thanks for being part of my inspiration!**

**Leighbriel-Misokita****- pokes Shikamaru It does help me to continue a lot so thank you!**

**Kyuuka-koinu****- Thanks for the advice, it is pretty handy (except I didn't put them in my closet…)!**

**WolfXdemonXgirl- Here's more of the story for you, I'm very glad you like it so far and I hope you liked this chapter!**

**A****loukou101****- Sorry it took so long to update! (and I hope my story wasn't what was making you feel emo…thad be sad TT,TT" ) :3**

**Spiritryu9562****- I'm glad you like it and I'm sorry It took so long to update but they'll be shorter from now on!**

**Now I beg for forgiveness! I needed a soft entrance back into writing again so I made this chapter not to the best of y ability but not horrible (I hope) either…**

**But I'm really sorry for waiting 7 months and 16 days to update…I feel horrible for that! But hopefully I have your forgiveness with the promise of updating more often (at least once a month)**

**Sincere Apology/begging,**

**; Roxxi-koiboto**


	4. Weapons, lies, tragedy, and confusion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto stuffies (but did you see? Sasuke's out of chakra! Go Itachi Go! Kill him while you have the chance! But it was so predictable now that I've rooted for Itachi that he would fall! WAHHH! (a.k.a. read the last chapters of the manga))**

**Only weapons, lies, and confusion lead to understanding**

This was it. This was the punishment to be received for daring to ask for his first date and having the opportunity to agree to Sasuke's demand.

A new toy, like the whip that bruised his back with minimal bleeding, except different. No, this weapon had no use for bruising…Only gushing blood, redness, and swelling...at least, only on his back. Still there was a handle but heavy chains took the place of violent strings of leather, and at the end, a horizontal bar with three sharp claws jutting out, covered in the crimson liquid that filled Naruto's insides and temporarily covered his outsides.

Two blows to the face. Three scars on each cheek harshly cut into his face. Marks of Defiance, hope, but mostly friendship and love.

His body ached as he gently the aloe into his burning skin, helping to soothe the pain. He stripped and gently slid into his oatmeal bath, the warm water softening his already baby smooth skin and helping to release a long-awaiting sigh of relaxation and healing.

This cold weapon would surely keep the newly formed marks permanent. And as he thought it, but didn't know just yet, it would be present for the rest of his time on Earth. This proved to be dangerous to reveal the truth…too much for Naruto's liking. He couldn't let anyone worry now that they've only just met him.

That was the other set back found with the claws. Not even his makeup (which left no trace of his other bruises and scars (you know…that bare naturals and stuff)) covered up the deep cuts. Now a story need to be made for how he got them and why exactly he was trying to erase their existence with high-class makeup. He gazed at himself in the mirror.

'_Well maybe I could get by without one…It's not that noticeable, right?'_

Oro already went to school, leaving him behind that morning for a facility conference, causing a two-hour delay and one and a half of the hours were already gone, giving him thirty minutes to walk there and with it only being a fifteen minute walk, he had plenty of time left to converse, but more time to think up an excuse.

'_Good…No one on the streets seem to notice.'_ He noted, seeing how no interest came to him from all who walked down the sun stained streets. But apparently there was a difference between people on the street and private school teenagers. Private schoolers noticed the differences in people's appearances.

"OH MY GOSH, NARUTO! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Ino and Sakura ran to the blonde and started to attempt to squeeze the answer out of him. Or, at least, that's how he felt with how hard they were constricting their arms around him.

"Dude! Noob! They look like whiskers!" Kiba shouted and all nodded their heads in agreement.

'_Whiskers…?'_ "Well I was walking this morning I was attacked by a…" _'Cat?'_ "Dog." _'A cat is too weak for scars like these…'_ "I was hoping it wasn't too noticeable with all the stuff I tried to cover it up with, I didn't want you guy's to worry." _'Good pity party!'_

"Did the dog have an owner? You could sue…" Sai pried worriedly in hopes that his excuse was truthful. He had a feeling that it wasn't to credible.

"It didn't have a collar...and no one was around so I guess it was a stray."

"Must've been a pretty big dog then for scars that huge! Don't let this take your youth, yosh!" Rock Lee clibed up on the table and burst into a rage of youthfulness, the male gym teacher Guy-sensei joining him in his youth rant.

"Yeah…I won't…" He lied. Oh how he hated lying but it was his only choice so they wouldn't fret. "Um…I got to go to tell Orochimaru I got here safe. He's so overprotective, you know how parents get." A grin and an exposed pink tongue.

The scarred-face boy started to walk away from the group and only after he was sure they were all focused on something else did he run over to the Goth spot, finding the raven of the group.

"SASUKE-SAN!" He glomped the boy and continued in a less loud pitched voice with a silly grin on his face. "How are you?"

Sasuke only frowned in return. "I think you should be the one telling how you feel, what happened to your face?"

"Is it that noticeable? I thought using Oro-san's make-up would cover it." He repeated is lie and seeing that the Raven wasn't buying it, he changed the subject. "But, guess what!?"

"What is it dobe?" He questioned if the change of subject meant he was lying.

"Oro-san said I can go with you to Winter formal!…that is, if you still want to go with me…" Truth be told, the blonde thought Sasuke wasn't going to be interested now that his face was ruined by the gashes.

"Of course I still want to go! Do you honestly think after you got those scars I wouldn't want to go with you anymore? You really are a dobe sometimes, Kitsune-chan." He patted his head.

"Oh God, Sasuke's…GAY!?" Kankuro fell back in surprise.

"I think he's more an idiot than Naruto is." Shino stated in a monotone voice.

"Figures the Uchiha would be that way with his current situation." Neji butted in.

"Eh? What situation Sasuke-san?" Naruto prodded in, sounding like a child. After minutes of ignored lecturing and the blonde tugging at Sasuke's shirt did he pay attention to the others wanting to know.

The Uchiha's guiding hand led them to an isolated staircase. "If I tell you, will you tell me what to your parents?"

"Wait…Are your parents-?"

He started to have a staring contest with the floor, raven hair covering his almost pitch-black eyes. "They died in a car crash a few years back, so I live alone with my brother."

"I'm…really sorry Sasuke…I hope you guys are getting through okay…" He gave a sad, but hopeful smile for support and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulder blades, feeling the other's arms cling to the small of his back.

"We're fine Naruto. Don't worry about us. We inherited thier company so we have plenty of money to support ourselves."

Silence and a sigh.

"A plane crashed into the airport where my dad was and exploded. Later that day, I found my mom hanging in her room…it's alright though 'cause they're happy up in heaven together."

"Naruto…she…hung herself?" Naruto looked up at the concerned teen and decided to break his promise to the court.

"No. She heard the news and decided to pick me up early. Of course, we lived in a high crime area so when she was about to lock the door, a guy pushed her back inside and strangled her. He thought making it look like she committed suicide would get him off the hook but he forgot about autopsies."

"What a bastard. I'm sorry Naruto…I can't possibly imagine that sort of pain, happening to someone like you none the less…"

"Like I said, they're happy in heaven together, so it's fine with me. They wouldn't want me to be sad anyways." The blonde smiled and pulled away from Sasuke's grasp, laughing. "So what songs are they going to play at this so called dance?"

"Okay class, it's time to start our drama unit!" Tsunade, the English teacher, was very into drama. She said humans were drawn to it. Sasuke thought that was a crock of crap. "So let your sighs out now you little brats!"

Loud, obnoxious moans and groans filled the classroom like a contest of who could be the noisiest. The only ones not partaking in the contest were, Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke. (Although Sai did chuckle)

"That's enough! Now we're going to be reading the Shakespeare play Romeo and Juliet and you're whole semester grade depends on how you act."

"How we 'act'?" A teen with abnormally sharp teeth asked.

"Yes, Suigetsu. For this unit, you are all going to be assigned a character and at the end of the semester, perform the play. You will all be graded as a class so unless everyone in here wants an F, you guys better get along!" She smirked knowing about how nearly everyone in the class had an enemy student. "Now I've made two cups, one of them all the girls in the class, and one of them all the guys to minimize cross over parts. I'll start with the girl parts."

"Lady Capulet: Sakura (A cry in the background could be heard from the pink haired girl saying "I don't wanna be old!")

Lady Montague: Yugito Nii

Nurse: Temari

Rosaline: Kin

Musician #1/masker #1: Tayuya

Musician #2/masker #2: Tenten

Citizen #1/masker #3: Hinata

Citizen #2/masker #4: Karin

Attendant/masker #5: Ino-"

"Wait, Tsunade-sensei! That was all the girls in the class! What about Juliet? She has to be played out!" Ino called out, wondering what the teacher was thinking.

"Seems so…Well I guess we'll just have to improvise…who looks like a girl in this class?" She searched around the class, only able to find two candidates. "…Well looks like we have two choices so I'll let you guys pick, Haku or Naruto?" The room went quiet, all shocked at the two options. This barely fazed the girls but to the boys, this meant a possibility of having to kiss one of them, which could ruin their reputation forever depending on which one became Juliet.

"Wait! Naruto doesn't look like a girl!" Sakura jumped in, hoping to save her friend from the embarrasment he was going through as shown by his tan pigment being overthrown by red.

"He's more of a girl than any of you ladies are! Now all for Haku… one, two, three, seven,...eleven for Haku, and all for Naruto…five, ten...eighteen for Naruto…Alright Naruto is our Juliet. Now for the boy parts." Tsunade spoke casually as if it were the most obvious thing in the world even though most were still stunned by the decision.

"All right, our lead boy. Romeo: ...Itachi! What are you doing interrupting my class!?"

"I need to talk to Sasuke."

Naruto stiffened and felt a chill run down his spine. _'I've heard that voice before… But what does he want with Sasuke?'_ the blonde looked to the back of the room where a tall man resembling an older Sasuke stood. _'Are they...brothers?'_

"Hn." The younger Uchiha started walking out after his elder, not caring about the protests coming from his teacher. They shut the door to prove it. There was silence in the hallway. "So?" The smaller raven asked impatiently, not liking his time being wasted.

"I just came to tell you that I'll be picking you up after school."

"Any reason why?"

Itachi hated how his brother needed a reason for everything but decided to tell him anyways. "I need to talk to a friend of the companies and he just happens to work here."

"Fine…Is that all?"

"Impatient little brother, you should really calm down, I haven't attacked you in anyway."

"Sorry that I'm weary about being near the brother who killed our parents!" He snapped back.

"They were the ones that left; they could've just stayed home and took the argument like parents are supposed to…" Silence. "Is your new friend you were talking about in your class?"

"Yeah…he's the blonde one." Sasuke motioned to Naruto who, when seeing the elder's eyes meet his, turned back to the front of the class and stare at his desk.

"I see. Looks like he'll be good for you."

"Hn. I'm going back inside, class is almost over." Just as quickly as he opened the door, it slammed shut and he went and took his seat, listening to the loads of homework now assigned to the class.

"So…Naruto's his little buddy, huh? No wonder…" He turned and started to leave. _'Looks like Orochimaru's been a little more rough since I last saw the kid.'_

As they neared the door, Sasuke came to find who their "company's friend" was, and unlike his brother's thinking, he did care about what Itachi and the friend were about to talk about. This proved to be an more difficult task than the raven had hoped as Itachi told him to wait in the hall.

"Itachi!"

"Hello, Orochimaru." The door shut.

'_They must've known each other for a while considering the familiarity in their voices… I'm being stupid, why should I care about them knowing each other? Although he's never mentioned Orochimaru to me before now…But then again there had to be some of our business partners I don't know about…'_ Sasuke cut off all his senses and focused all his attention to what they were saying on the other side of the door.

"So…" His brother's voice became low. "What happened to his face?"

"Like it? I think it's cute personally. I got a new toy…something sharp. It'll co-" The eavesdropping taking place was cut off by a hyper Naruto who decided, without the permission of the Uchiha, to sit on his lap, somewhat straddling the other to the wall.

"Sasuke-san! Whatcha' doing here?" He smiled and tilted his head.

"Itachi's talking to your foster dad so I'm waiting for him to get out."

Naruto got off of the Uchiha's lap, much to his hidden dismay, sitting beside him. The blonde's smile disappeared. "Is Itachi your brother?"

"Yeah, he's the one who interrupted class earlier today." _'I got a new toy…something sharp.'_ Sasuke frowned. "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Huh? …Oh, Yeah! You mean your part in the play? You're Mercutio!"

"Well, I guess that's good to know but I meant about the-" His question was interrupted by the door opening and both the adults exiting the classroom, looking at a smiling Naruto next to a frowning Sasuke.

"Ah, Naruto, Sasuke, hello. Naruto, you remember Itachi, don't you?" Orochimaru asked, not to pleased to see Sasuke casually outside of the door in which they were talking business together.

'_I almost do…he can't be one of my buyers?'_ "Of course!" He put on his cutest smile even though most knew it wasn't a pleasant visit.

"You guys know eachother?" Sasuke asked the obvious, now questioning the two's relationship.

"We're business partners." Orochimaru replied for the blonde, silently suggesting him not to speak unless it supported secrecy.

"Really. What's your occupation for the company? Besides being a teacher I mean."

"I'm a scientist and a business man."

"What's your experiment?"

"Don't you think you're being a bit nosy? I'm sorry for my brother's rude behavior, Orochimaru." Itachi cut off any further conversation and stood in front of the two sitting boys. "Anyways, I'm sure Sasuke hadn't mentioned it, but we'd love to have you over sometime. Sasuke doesn't really invite many of his friends over." A growl came from the younger raven's mouth.

"I think Naruto would enjoy it, right?"

"Hai, Oro-san!"

"Then what about this Friday? You and Sasuke are going to the dance that night, am I correct?"

"That's perfect! I have some finances to catch up on so it would be easier to have him stay at your house for the night." The snake agreed for the blonde.

And just like that, Sasuke and Naruto had no choice but to have a sleepover.

**Yayz! Just got back from a wedding/vacation and I like wrote all the chapter outlines and some of the scenes out 'til the end of this fic (which I found out will have a sequel! Awesomeness!) lolz so here's my thanks to the people who keep me going on to write more.**

**Review replies:**

**The only love for Soujiro Seta: lol that would've been horrible if he did push them away…It'd blow the whole operation! Yeah he's becoming more loose on his grip on the poor little blonde, but you'll see why next chapter ,**

**MunchoNoYaoiStyle: hiya! Here's an update for ya and I'm very glad to hear that you're enjoying my story, I take pride in the compliments I get so Thankies! huggles**

**YukiKitsun-chan12: Here's an update! Sorry it took long, I'll try to get it in sooner! I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**Boejangles: Sorry for the freak out ; I hope you didn't spaz too much! Here's the next chapter and I hope it keeps up it's amazingness lol.**

**KasiaNoodle: Aww…Well at least you re-read it instead of just putting it aside huggles Thankies I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the others and I'll talk to you later! **

**Animefreak892cool4u: you'll see, suspicions are rising high though and it's getting really suspenseful even for me! But a spoiler…they won't actually probably know for sure until the very last chapter of this story and only one of the characters will know lol I'm so excited! w**

**Cluelessninja65: I'm very glad you asked me that question 'cause I myself was asking me that question after the second chapter when I remembered the commercials with all this natural makeup and stuffies! Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Naïve Kitsune: Your wait is over for now, I hope you enjoyed the story so far.**

**And thank you to all who have this story on favorites and/or alerts**

**Favorites**

**1. -Edgar the Gecko-**

**2. Animeluver2456**

**3. Barnney Margarida**

**4. Kaceygrl**

**5. KageOokami69**

**6. KasiaNoodle**

**7. Kiara Kitsune**

**8. Kitsune Shi**

**9. Kyuuka-koinu**

**10. LiciaLu**

**11. MunchoNoYaoiStyle**

**12. Rae-chan33**

**13. Rena Is So Cool.**

**14. RoosterEmpress**

**15. Smutyaoifan**

**16. The Only love for Soujiro Seta**

**17. Yanita24**

**18. biggestfanever1**

**19. canten**

**20. cartoonspazz**

**21. gae-ta**

**22. girlgold8**

**23. kino-kuniya**

**24. lilpsyco**

**25. narutoluvr4evr**

**26. sakurazaki**

**27. uchihasasuke94**

**28. yaoi loveing wolf**

**29. yaoifangirl1020**

**Alerts**

**1. -Edgar the Gecko-**

**2. Ancient-Legend**

**3. Angel Alayah**

**4. Anime Lass**

**5. Azurana K.**

**6. Bloodhill**

**7. Boejangles**

**8. Cheru-chan**

**9. Death By Squishy**

**10. I'm A PureEvil**

**11. IOnlyHaveYou**

**12. Infinity Ryen**

**13. Kaceygrl**

**14. KasiaNoodle**

**15. Kativa-chan**

**16. Kiara Kitsune**

**17. Kitsune Shi**

**18. Kyuuka-koinu**

**19. LadyEmber**

**20. Miss-sleeps-alot**

**21. MoonKaiser**

**22. Naive Kitsune**

**23. NoNoWriter**

**24. Project-sos**

**25. Rae-chan33**

**26. RockehLovexxx**

**27. Sharingan Hikari**

**28. Smutyaoifan**

**29. Spiritryu9562**

**30. Stoic-Genius**

**31. Storyteller Person**

**32. The Only love for Soujiro Seta**

**33. aloukou101**

**34. animefreak892cool4u**

**35. aticiia**

**36. black suede**

**37. black-hurt17**

**38. bloodyhacker19**

**39. canten**

**40. cartoonspazz**

**41. cluelessninja65**

**42. coldndrowning911**

**43. dragonlover99**

**44. dreamerswaking**

**45. gae-ta**

**46. inferno of darkness**

**47. karin85**

**48. narutoluvr4evr**

**49. paylo27**

**50. pinktangerine150**

**51. psalmofsummer**

**52. red-eyedgal**

**53. schizoprenic**

**54. timimoro**

**55. x.Jamie-Chan.x**

**56. xXsuki-chanXx**

**57. xxneko-zukixx**

**58. yaoi loveing wolf**

**59. zoebeansmommy**

**Me: I think you all will really enjoy the next chapter a whole bunch! Especially the ones who love lemony (lemony-ish on this case, last chapter full of lemon I swear!) yaoi.**

**Itachi: I know I'm going to enjoy the next chapter**

**Sasuke: You never enjoy anything…why would you now?**

**Itachi: Because my little brother is having a friend over**

**Naruto: hehe Surprisingly enough, I'm going to enjoy the next chapter as well…well…not the yeah…but the end of it I will clings onto Sasuke**

**Sasuke: Wait a second am I the only one besides the readers that doesn't know what's going to happen next chapter**

**Me: hides behind couch You're not allowed to look…Deep…personal stuff in it about Naruto… whispers: of if you weren't going to get the pizza…**

**Sasuke: Wait…what's going to happen while I'm getting the pizza?**

**Me: Nothing, nothing sighs just be a good little brother and listen to your brother next chapter…cries in corner**

**Itachi: I wonder why she puts herself and us through this if it only makes her cry…**

**Me: Well I'm also crying about what's going to happen to you all in the last chapter…**

**Itachi: You didn't…**

**Me: I did**

**Naruto: smiles**

**Sasuke: WTF is going on here!?**

**Lol my little times with the characters if they could talk but yeah…It's a very emotional time for me when writing these fics…lol TTYL! R&R please! P.s. sorry about the whole youthfulness thing from Rock lee...i felt i hadn't really used him the entire time.**


	5. A Secret date and an akward phone convo

**I- Yeah… I won't even bother to attempt to explain how it took so long to update. I am extremely sorry though… GOMEN NASAI GOMEN NASAI (don't hurt me) hides behind couch**

**Disclaimer: cha, ya know…I don't own it or else it'd be a kick ass anime series.**

**IMPORTANT!! Okay so I was re-reading my story for the 50****th**** time to try to get back into the writing mood (I'm here now I think…) and I have a couple of changes:**

**1. In chapter three it said this wasn't normal March weather and later Sasuke asks Naruto to Winter Formal…yeah that doesn't make sense so now it's December in the story and always has been cough cough**

**2. Etto… Oro-san and Itachi's conversation said they're having the sleepover and winter formal on Friday but I'm changing that to Saturday for Religious reasons kay kay?**

**Yeah I think that's it…**

**If you didn't read… Read Okay onto the Story YAYZ!**

**Chapter 5: the bonding of the goths and the populars & an akward conversation with Sasuke**

Last Chapter Reminder: Just like that, Sasuke and Naruto had no choice but to have a sleepover.

The blonde was surprised he was still alive and able to move at all after what he experienced last night. He had a first (and last) time costumer and this one wasn't in the business for sex like most of his buyers. No, he was only in to appease his strength although one could only think he was more weak than strong to buy someone just to beat them up.

The client's methods were very insecure and easily readable. He tied a rope to each of the blonde's wrists and ankles, holding Naruto with about three feet of lag from the wall.

"_Come on, give me your best shot." Naruto hated fighting and became confused. The first rule he was trained and stressed to follow: Always do what the costumer says. But the third rule contradicted this being that he should never even attempt to hurt a client. So what was he to do about this?_

_He quickly came up with a solution and tested his idea out. Throwing a punch (obviously to miss the other), he was rewarded back with one from the other. This was repeated several times, the elder man dodging the false blows with ease and beating Naruto a couple of times in return._

_Unfortunately, this task wasn't enough to keep the younger boy occupied from his thoughts and he suddenly started to be corrupted by his emotions, making him desire to actually hit the man._

_As the client approached the blonde, Naruto maneuvered himself to wrap the rope around his neck. After seconds of strangling, the shock wore in. He released his hold on the elder, a long, red line clearly visible where the rope used to be._

_It was the end of their "game", now reality set in and it was apparent that there were no more chances for forgiveness or going back. No chance for defense._

Naruto had the next day off school with Orochimaru to go visit his master's friend and his doctor, Kabuto. They needed to know if anything was seriously damaged.

Fortunately, Naruto was lucky, only having bruises and his right wrist was fractured. For the first time in a while, the blonde was thankful that Orochimaru was there. If he hadn't interrupted, he might have had been in a much worse condition, maybe even near death. Needless to say, Naruto knew now what not to do when a buyer asked for something against the rules.

"Thank goodness. Thank you, Kabuto," Orochimaru let out with a sigh of relief as they finished dressing the kitsune looking boy's wounds. They exited into the hallway.

"Anytime," the doctor started and stared through a window in the door at the blonde. His voice was hushed as he continued his question. "How's he been handling the experiment?"

"Besides last nights little rebellion, he's been following our theory exactly as hypothesized." The black haired man, too, gazed at the boy who was examining his examination room. "I've been giving him more freedom lately, of course in moderation, and he's been accepting all the punishment that comes with it. He's also been healing at an abnormally fast rate but despite that, he hasn't complained or said a word of anything to anyone. I think soon, our experiment will be finished with his purpose in life. He'll be worthless."

"How should he go?"

"Well I believe that killing him would be senseless plus the costumers would revolt, but we can't have him talking. We only have two options."

"Selling him?"

"You'll see."

--

"Where were you yesterday, dobe?"

"Neh! Sasuke-teme!" His mouth turned downwards to a pout. "I just…kinda…fell." He laughed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, revealing his bandaged wrist.

Sasuke blinked. "Until now, I didn't actually believe you were as much of a dumb ass as I thought. I guess I thought wrong." He laughed.

"Woah! Did Sasuke just laugh? The famous, emotionless Uchiha actually has some feelings?" Neji smirked, leaning darkly against the wall.

"Don't talk Neji; you have no room to judge me Mr. Wanna-be-popular." Invisible sparks raged between the two and Naruto couldn't help but to break the silence.

"Sasu-san, I need your address and phone number for Saturday."

"Hn, Sure." He shot one last glare at the Hyuuga before breaking away and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Arigatou!" He hugged the Uchiha and took the information, saying goodbye to go meet with the popular group. As he rounded the corner, he fell back with shock and the fact that he bumped into a lazy Shikamaru, who gazed at him with amusement.

"So that's where you disappear to in the mornings. Expected, but a little risky, is it not?" Naruto got chills that would out-do Shino's aura any day.

The blonde gave up with a sigh. "What do I have to do to keep you quiet?" The other smirked, knowing that the scarred boy gave into his plan.

"A date."

"What!?" Naruto whispered loudly, his eyes widening as a small squeak erupted from his mouth.

"No! Not with you (enter sigh of relief from Naruto here), I'm not Sai. I meant… with… Temari." Naruto grinned which made the Shikamaru blush and feel stupid for being there.

"You like Temari!?"

"Shut up! I just want to see what it's like on a date with her." Naruto's grin grew wider and he hugged the elder, turning back to the group.

"Tema-san!" He waved to the Sandy haired goth. "I need to ask you a quick question on my homework! Can you help me?"

"Sure, but it'll cost ya!" Temari walked over to the blonde and out of sight of the other goths, surprised to see a "prep" with him. "What kind of game is this?"

"Tema-san, will you go out with Shika-san?" Said black haired teen hit Naruto over the head to shut him up.

"Hmm…" She examined the boy and smirked. "I'll try out one. But both of you better not tell anyone!"

"As long as you don't, I won't," responded Shikamaru.

**Orochimaru's Apartment**

-Ring-Ring-

"Hello?"

"Hey Naruto, its Sasuke."

"Oh… Hi!"

"I just wanted to know when to pick you up for Saturday."

"Uh, hold on!" The blonde looked at the annoyed man positioned on top of him. "Actually, Oto-san is going to take me there. So what time do you want to meet up?"

"Just at the time it starts then I guess. Oh yeah, make sure to bring a swimming suit and nice clothes for church."

Orochimaru's was frustrated with the long phone call and gave Naruto a reminder of the position he was in. The blonde moaned in pain.

"Naruto, are you okay?" The raven looked at the phone in disbelief of what he thought he just heard.

"Y-yeah! Don't worry about a thing! I'll remember to bring them!" He covered his mouth and held the phone away from his face so as not to let any other sounds be noticed by his date.

"What happened?" The raven's voice was filled with concern.

"I-it's nothing! I just cut my finger, its fine!" he rushed to finish as not to be embarrassed by the akward situation he found himself in. "I've got to go get a band-aid so I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Alright, bye Naru-chan, I'll talk to you later."

"B-bye!"

The raven stared at the phone that was buzzing with the sound of no one on the other end. _'He didn't fight back that he wasn't a girl…This was defiantly no cut finger.'_ And for the first time, he finally put together a logical answer to the blonde and Orochimaru's relationship.

**Itachi: I thought you said this was the chapter I was in…**

**Me: Sorry, I thought it was at first too, then I thought I might set up a little more plot for later.**

**Sasuke: hn… thinking**

**Naruto: nyaa…well I still think next chapter's going to be amazing!**

**Itachi: you think so?**

**Naruto: not about that…about Sasuke's thingy**

**Sasuke: what about me?**

**Me: Nothing. Just don't worry about a thing, just keep thinking. I'm typing up the next chapter right now so just you wait and see!**

**On request I won't list out names anymore (plus there's a whole lot to thank) But I do thank each of you individually because without you, I don't think I would have continued the story but now that I finally have time and that I know you like it, I will continue! BTW sorry this chapter is short but i hoped you liked the akward part**


	6. Night to Remember The Uchiha Residence

**Disclaimer: *zips mouth shut***

**Etto…Long chapter, I thinkies. Idk. But yeah… I hope you enjoys it!!!**

**A CHANGE IN THE SCRIPT!!!! I think earlier (for some odd reason) I said it was march, not thinking that winter formal is usually in December/January so it's going to be…December for another number of reasons ^ ^"**

**P.S. I re-read chapter 5 and it was pretty bad (I think)…I wonder if this one's going to be bad too…I hope not…There's bunches of yaoi ( I also think, I'm not sure…OH yeah! I think theres some *grins madly*) in the following chapter and a really cute SasuNaru scene in this chapter…Gomen Nasai minna!!!!**

**P.S.S. (or P.P.S. idk) I don't approve of cussing (or stereotyping)…It just adds character to the characters (lol ~^,^~)**

**Chapter 6: A Night to Remember at the Uchiha Residence**

"Have you found anyone yet?" The silver-headed doctor asked after securing that Naruto wasn't listening.

"No. The one who I want to give the boy to isn't buying."

"That could prove to be problematic. We might actually have to do him off then, eh?"

"Well, not exactly. I've had countless bids for the kid, some of which were rather high." Orochimaru checked his watch and sighed. "Anyways, I have a dance to get Naruto to so we'll talk later, alright?"

Kabuto smiled, getting the feeling that they would do much more than just talk later that night. "Hai, Oro-ai." He sang.

Both men exited the room out to the living room to find the blonde fully clad in black leather pants and a tight black long-sleeve shirt, waiting patently on the couch.

"Kabuto-san, Konbanwa! O'genki desu ka?"

"I'm doing well, Naruto. Are you feeling better at all?"

"Hai!" He grinned and ran over to the two, putting on his cutest pout and tugging at the bottom of his shirt. "Ne-, Oro-sama… Don't you have any dress pants or anything that I can wear instead?"

The snake man looked down at the boy and smirked. "Aww, but kitten, I like these pants better on you. I can get you in easy too, since I'm a teacher." He exchanged a gaze with Kabuto for a second then looked back to the blonde.

Naruto let out a little "meep" and hid behind the silver headed one. "We're gonna be late!" he whined.

The doctor chuckled. "Well, I'm off. I'll see you both very soon!" He walked to the door and blew the eldest a kiss before quickly exiting. The blonde looked at his "father", chuckling at the tomato red color and smiled before grabbing his ID card and ticket.

"I'm leaving."

"Alright, just let me get this and I'll-" The front door slammed shut, cutting the blonde off as he rushed out of the house, knowing that Orochimaru would gladly leave him behind.

He ran to the car and quickly hopped in, buckling up and pouting at the driver. Silence overtook the vehicle until a red light stalled them from the fifteen minute drive. The stillness continued.

"Ne…Oro-sama?" The younger boy hesitated.

The black haired man continued to stare forward but smirked. "Yes, kitten?"

"Are you…" he struggled to find the right words. "…Do you…like… like Kabuto-san?" The older man turned his head to the boy and they shared a gaze with one another for a good three seconds before Naruto's "Dad" answered.

"I love you both, just in different ways." He confided in the kid. "I do love Kabuto… a lot." The blonde smiled at the other and stared forward at the light as it flashed green. They arrived in the parking lot and sat in the darkness of the silent car.

"I love you too, Oro-sama." Naruto grinned shyly and got a frown in return.

'_How could this kid say that in such a way after all that we've put him through?' _He sighed in regret._ 'Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to let this kid be the one; he's abnormal in his thoughts compared to the data.'_ Orochimaru's thoughts were interrupted by a tapping sound on the driver side window.

"Itachi!" He greeted whilst getting out of the car, leaving Naruto to do the same on the other side with Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" The blonde glomped the other, trying to delay the raven from noticing his master's choice of bottoms.

"Hello, Naru-chan, ready to go inside?"

"Yeah! I'm ready, but I don't think you're ready." He joked, sticking out his tongue.

"I know I'm ready." Orochimaru interrupted surreptitiously, smirking at the young raven.

Sasuke glared over at the snake man, his voice laced with disgust, "Y-you're chaperoning?"

Naruto responded for his guardian so as to not to let the tension build between the two. "Y-yeah! The school said they needed some so dad (Orochimaru genuinely smiles with the sound of being called dad, tears forming in his eyes) offered to chaperone since he knew I was going."

The raven stared at the blonde with disbelief, but held that explanation off until later, taking the boys arm cautiously in his own. There was a more interesting feature of the duo plaguing his brain. "By the way, why are you wearing leather pants?" _'Why the hell does he even own leather pants?'_

Naruto's face reflected his surprise, flush with embarrassment. "Etto… I don't... have any dress pants a-and I wouldn't be able to fit into Orochimaru's so I tried to pick out something…similar?"

"You could've borrowed some of mine, they'd be a little long but I think they'd still fit okay." Sasuke said in concern.

"What? Do you not like the way he looks in leather pants?" The eldest's voice was lined with annoyance, which, to be honest, caught Sasuke in surprise.

"No, that's not what I'm saying! I'm just wondering why the hell he even owns leather pants..."

"I-it was for a school project once a while ago, no need to fret!" The blonde chuckled nervously, terrified of the strain building between the two.

They entered the school and walked into the gymnasium full of dancing students. As Orochimaru was called over by the principle, Sasuke found his chance to steal Naruto away to the other side of the dance floor where all the proclaimed goths were hanging out in the back corner under the bleachers.

"Hey there, queers!" The elder male of the "gothic triplet" greeted.

"Hi, bitch! You know, it's not like we're here as boyfriends or anything, we're just friends." Sasuke looked over at Naruto and smiled. _'Although, I hope I don't have to say that for much longer.'_

"So are you guys going to dance?" The blonde asked.

"There's no point." Shino said gloomily.

"Plus no one but the populars, geeks, and norms actually make an attempt at dancing." The Hyuuga added.

"Well, that's odd. Why would you even buy a ticket to a dance if you won't actually dance?"

Gaara broke the silence with a simple answer. "We go because others are going, this time mostly because for some odd reason Temari decided to go."

"Which she disappeared on us so the only other reason is to get out of the hell people call home and because we're forced to." Kankuro finished. The blonde grinned at the group, his eyes brightening with the glare of the strobe lights which deceived people into thinking that he was planning something sinful and wicked. Without warning, Sasuke grabbed his waist and started to drag him down the narrow tunnel way of the bleachers until reaching a spot where they could stand up fully. Light filled through the small cracks between the stacked wooden benches and made a little oasis for the two to share.

The raven light out a long sigh and closed his eyes, taking a grasp of Naruto's hands in his own and kissing them gently. Sasuke reopened his eyes to a stunned face staring back but still held the blonde with the seriousness and concern that filled his own features. "Naruto, I want to ask you something…"

"E-etto…ano…Sasuke-san! We probably shouldn't be here…" The young teen looked pleadingly into the other's eyes, wondering about what the other could be thinking. The atmosphere was alarming the blonde, it was almost as if the raven could see right through his act.

"I don't care whether we're supposed to be here or not." He halfway snapped at him. "I want to know, Naruto." He paused and let out another drawn out sigh but couldn't release the pain that clenched his heart. "How did you really get those scars on your cheeks…and don't lie!?"

"I told you it was a dog!" The blonde begged for his eyes not to reveal the truth. He couldn't be found out…he never wanted to go back to court or the foster house ever again, no matter how bad Orochimaru treated him.

He grabbed the blonde's arm. "I said no lies!" An uncomfortable silence broke out between the two and pink shimmers reflected the dance floor in crystallized eyes.

Naruto's heartbeat raced on to uncomfortable speeds as he stared at the mysterious raven that he so longingly wanted to know. So now what? Warmth rolled down his face that turned got cold and damp.

"I-I…" The boys' eye contact was interrupted by blonde hair. A shaky sigh escaped his lips as he placed his head on the elder's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sasuke. I didn't want you to find out because…" he sighed again, backing from the raven, leaving him pleading for the warmth to return. "Because I felt cowardly…I was scared so I-…I cut myself on the cheeks to see for myself if it was just because…" the tears that now fell steadily down the scarred cheeks of the boy chocked his lie, the heaviness of his heart causing his legs to give out on him. _'Nande…?'_

Sasuke rushed to the falling boy, gathering him up into his lap as they sat on the floor. The first part of his thoughts erupted from his mouth. "Is this true?" _'Is he really…a cutter? Why would he…it doesn't make sense to me but… I'm guessing in his world it's perfectly clear…maybe not right, but still clear.' _He let out a huff and kissed the blonde's forehead, holding his hot hands in his own and forgetting Itachi's and Orochimaru's previous conversation. "Naruto," he complained, smiling and brushing away the streak of tears from his left side. "I will always be here for you no matter what the case. Please don't hurt yourself; I don't think I could stand it if you did."

The younger boy gazed up through the heat in his cheeks, quickly burying himself in the man's dress shirt in which Sasuke had to lean down to barely comprehend the muffled words that he spoke. "Sasuke-san, I'm not a girl…"

They both got up, the taller one holding out his hand to support the smaller and quickly pressing him up to his body. "Sasuke-?"

"Let's dance." The raven smiled, receiving a shy grin from the other as they started to sway in unison. The blast of the music pulsing through the floor and the shine of the lights heightened the boys' senses. As the final slow song throbbed out of the speakers, Sasuke could smell the honey scent of the golden spikes that brushed softly across his chin as they gently rocked their hips in time with the rhythm until it stopped and the DJ spoke.

"That concludes this winter formal, be safe going home and have a good night!" there were cheers as the gym started to empty and the duo ran out into the exiting crowd. Once in the Cafeteria, they ran into a familiar teacher with long black hair, and a glare that could kill a bird suspended in mid air.

"_Where_ were you two all night?" The man hissed, his glare deepening upon Naruto, who could pick up on the hidden message behind the gaze. It sunk all of the self-confidence gained from Sasuke's dancing, and the blonde felt as if he could cry right there and not care.

Sasuke picked up on this feeling, looking over at his date with worry. Suddenly, he could remember the hypothesis gained from yesterday's phone conversation. _'Why is he lying to me…? Could it really be true…? Is Orochimaru abusive?'_ His eyes scanned the boy's body; the only sign of possible abuse the sets of three scars across each cheek.

"_I got a new toy…something sharp."_ He really was lying to him, trying to protect his "dad"? '_Why the hell…?'_

"Orochimaru-sensei, I was purposely dragging him away from you because I wasn't comfortable with you staring at us the entire time." Sasuke admitted. He didn't know if it would help or hurt Naruto's position, but it was a risk he had to take to possibly find out the reaction of the man. "I'm sorry."

The snake just looked at him with wide eyes, as if the words had threatened his existence. Just as he was about to scold the boy's actions, he heard a familiar dark tone behind him, smirking. "Itachi, hello."

Sasuke grabbed and held Naruto's hand, not allowing the smaller boy to escape from his grasp, even when the two adults turned their attention back to the boys.

"Come on, Naruto." Sasuke said solemnly and started dragging the other boy out to the cart. Despite his protests, the blonde was unable to claim back his hand, and was left only to be able to wave goodbye to his foster dad, afraid of the punishment awaiting him when he'd get to the house.

---

As the boys arrived back at the Uchiha residence, Naruto's sadness was forgotten and shock of the estate's size and beauty overtook his thoughts.

"Sugoi!" The blonde shouted as he twirled in the wide entrance hall. The whole domain's insides seemed to be made of wood. Red cherry wood, pine, mahogany, so many different types of lumber made up their mansion, although the word 'mansion' seemed like an understatement in Naruto's opinion. The house had so many different rooms and was too large for the boy to remember the space's layout.

---

Upstairs, behind an innocent Purpleheart (that's a type of wood ^ ^) door, was a theatre. And not just one of those little household family entertainment system theatres, an actual theatre with 30 different rows stacked on top of one another, each covered in red leather that allowed them to recline. A projector was in the back except it played Videos, DVD's, and Blu-ray disks instead of requiring film. The ceiling was high and the screen enormous.

Naruto had only seen the inside of a theatre a few times, and this looked better than any he'd ever been to.

"Wow...You're company must be really popular if you're able to afford something like this." He offered, wondering if he'd be able to hear his echo if he shouted.

"Yeah, we're the leading business in managing stocks and we just expanded to start into the real estate business, although in this economy I doubt were going to do well in that field." The raven said it in a bored tone although his eyes held amusement at how impressed the boy was and how stubborn he was trying to hide it.

Suddenly, it felt as if the temperature had dropped 10 degrees as the eldest member of the household entered, looking guiltless with the stack of movies he carried. "What would you two like to watch?"

Sasuke looked over at Naruto for any suggestions. "Is there anything you like to watch, I'm sure we own it." He smirked at his own cockiness, wondering how he ever developed such an attitude, surly it wasn't there when his parents were alive. He paused, his heart sinking a bit.

"Well… I haven't really seen a movie since I moved in with "dad" because we're always so busy…" the boy replied truthfully. Although he was staring at the ground, he could feel the older Uchiha grinning like a mad man, knowing all too well what they were busy doing.

Just then, the door bell rang. "Sasuke, could you go get that?" Itachi cooed, his lip twitching upward.

The younger boy looked up at his brother. "Aniki, I'm the one with the guest here…Shouldn't you go get the door?"

"Yes but without me, he wouldn't even be over here tonight, aren't I correct?" The bell signaled again, filling the smaller raven with annoyance.

"Fine! Naruto, just pick out a movie that sounds interesting while I'm gone, okay?"

The smaller boy nodded and watched as his friend left the room, leaving him with one of the worst dangers of his life. Itachi moved forward, pacing carefully, yet quickly toward the blonde, looking only at his frightened blue eyes during the journey.

"Itach-…!" he was cut off by a pair of stone lips, the leather chair laying back to allow the older males body to climb onto the smaller boys. Blue eyes were wide with shock and confusion as the elder Uchiha slowly moved his hand down the boy's side, squeezing his hip harshly.

The blonde cringed forward out of reflex and let out a low hiss, knowing that a louder sound would most likely result in Sasuke hearing, and possibly getting hurt. As Itachi finished probing Naruto's mouth, he continued biting down the blonde's neck, not bothering to try to comfort the painful spots that his teeth just created.

The scarred boy could feel a smirk being formed against his throat as the elder bit harshly into the side of his neck, drawing a bit of blood which only fueled his desire for the boy's body. He didn't care how much this would cost him; he liked to see the blonde bleed. Itachi moved his hand towards the center area between Naruto's hips, and shuttered with excitement as the boy moaned a bit and jutting his midsection into the other's hand.

It hurt, but at the same time…it felt so good. The youngest almost forgot about the position he was in as blood rushed into his private areas. Footsteps could be heard running up the spiral staircase, and suddenly the blonde was abandoned, hurting from not being pleasured. He tried to rid himself of the burning sensation in his cheeks, but it only amplified as Sasuke walked in with pizza to see his brother at the top of the theatre, putting in a DVD and a nervous and uncomfortable looking blonde in the middle row of seats.

"Did you pick out a movie, Naru-chan?" the raven asked, setting down the box emitting a delicious smell.

"E-etto…" he was in so much pain right now, he wished that the agony would just end, even if it was Itachi who had to do it.

"No. He didn't recognize the titles so I picked out a movie for him." The younger Uchiha looked up at his brother who had answered for Naruto and then back down to a blushing boy.

"Umm, Sasuke-teme…I should probably go get ready for bed…" Sasuke chuckled and pointed him to the nearest restroom, unknowing of the pleasure-filled moans, sighs, and lastly, the raven's name that caused the blonde to finally be relieved of the heat in his area.

He left the restroom dressed in a light blue dress-like pajama that went down to his knees and walked into the theatre with a light grin on his face. Jumping on top of Sasuke, he cuddled his head in the teen's lap, laughing shyly at the blush across the teens face. "So what are we watching?"

The younger Uchiha smiled evilly. "The Grudge." Naruto tilted his head at the title and grinned, shivering at the scary look.

---

_Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump… _Naruto's eyes were fastened to the screen, his hands clinging to any fabric of Sasuke's shirt that they could grip. Sasuke watched the boy, a small smile dancing on his lips. The grudge's face appeared in the bus window and the blonde jumped, burying his face into the raven's stomach.

'_He's so innocent… I can't believe he's never heard of "The Grudge" before. I've got to show him more scary movies.' _He thought selfishly.

Finally, the end of the movie came, and Naruto squeaked at the trademark sound of the decomposing body on the screen. The movie ended, the DVD player shutting off, and the lights of the theatre brightening.

"Naru-chan, the movies over. Come on; let's go downstairs to grab a drink." He smiled, poking the small boy hidden in his lap. His whole body was on the chair, even his feet.

"No! The grudge is on the floor! She's gonna get us!" He looked up at the other with a pouty expression.

"Naru-chan…You know she's not real, right?" His reply was a nod, but the blonde still clung to him, blue eyes stained with fear. "…Would you like me to carry you downstairs?"

"Teme! I can walk downstairs myself!" He stood on the ground, trying not to reveal the worry in his system.

"Fine then, dobe. Let's go." He started walking ahead of the boy, sneaking a peek back at a teen securing himself by looking at his surroundings, making sure that all around him was living.

Reaching the downstairs area, Sasuke asked the boy what he would like to drink getting an unexpected response of "milk". Usually someone would ask for a monster or a soda, even at this late hour.

Sasuke got the boy a goblet, starting to pour the fluid out of the jug. "Naruto…" He finished pouring and stared at the boy.

"H-hai?" The blonde felt concerned at the tone, he never said his full name unless he was pissed or serious. And he really hoped that it was the latter of the two.

"What do you…think…about me?" Sasuke had an uncharacteristic blush and heat all across the body, and he looked away from the boy, ashamed of himself.

"Like…how do I… _like_ you?" Naruto's body was flushed as well and he smiled a little. "I, well, I think I _like like_ you Sasuke… I'm not sure…but I think, yeah, I love you."

"Mghy Bhuh byuu oo…"

"Nani…?" Naruto leaned in closely, smiling brightly.

"I think…I love you too…" He turned to the boy and looked at the plump lips, deciding to take a risk and placing his own against the pink ones. At once, both hearts started to flutter, minds in cloud nine, bodies pressed into each other. Their lips took the taste from one another's and a light pink tongue licked around the outside of the blonde's lips, entrance gained almost automatically as the owner moaned. It was like tongue sex, and both of the boys were only filled with love.

"Naru-chan, will you be my boyfriend?"

Tears formed in crystal blue eyes, the only difference being that they were filled with joy.

"Yes." The boys hugged and continued their kissing, excited about the future they would share.

**Wow…this is kinda a long chapter…even more wow is that I haven't updated since September of 2008. Busy…sorry… ^ ^"**

**Thank you to all who still care to read and I don't think I could apologize enough for the long update time.**

**ARIGATOU, MINNA-SAMA!!!! 3 3 3 Suki yo!**

**};{ Roxxi-koiboto**


	7. Where is god in my life?

**Disclaimer: *disclaimed***

**Wow!!!! Sugoi! I can't believe it! I was able to update in a timely fashion +o+ *shocked* So I believe my chapters are getting fairly longer ^ ^ which is also awesome since that means I have my inspiration back .w. but unfortunately I have exams tomorrow and I stayed up late finishing this so….feel my devotion to you!!! Lol….sorry**

**Chapter 7: Where is god in my life?**

_The boys hugged and continued their kissing, excited about the future they would share._

The next day, when Sasuke woke up, the scent of Honey filled his nose, feeling soft blonde locks tickling his cheeks and warm breath against his lips. The raven opened his eyes, gazing at his lover with a smile. The poor boy looked so peaceful that it was hard to resist taking a shower to watch him.

Finally, after a minute or two of staring at the younger teen, Sasuke gently pulled tan hands that gripped his night shirt off and unraveled his own from Naruto's lower back, standing up.

When he exited the shower and entered the room (in only a towel I might add w) he stared over at the boy whimpering on the bed. _'Dreaming about "The Grudge", no doubt.'_

He sat beside the other, examining how the teen rolled back and forth whining. Bed sheets were strewn all around and the boy's pajamas were rolling up on his legs. In an effort to pull the dress-like clothing back down, he noticed a small patch of blue on the boy's leg. He lifted the cloth up a bit, only to glare at the exposed flesh.

The "small" bruise wasn't in fact small at all, and actually covered a good patch of skin. _'How the hell…'_ All of the raven's embarrassment faded as he lifted up the pajamas, seeing fingerprint shaped bruises covering the blonde's thighs. Sasuke Uchiha was without a doubt, stupefied. The answer was right in front of him, but left to ponder in the back of his mind. There was just no way that anything like _that_ could happen to _him_. Could it?

He quickly dropped the dress as the little blonde started to open is eyes with a yawn. _'He didn't seem to notice.'_ Sasuke sighed in relief and watched as the boy stretched.

"A-ah kuso!" Naruto's eyes opened in a hurry, his hand quickly gripping his calf while his other hit the back of it. His mouth poured out cusswords more than a gangster on crack. "Kuso, Kuso!!! &#% %$oO"! %$ *&%$ $%! ^~^$# #% $ -_-" .$$ #$&% !%_&*!"

Needless to say, Sasuke was in shock. The boy seemed so innocent…yet he knew and used words that even he didn't hear often, not even from Kankuro.

"Do you want me to get something for you, dobe?" The teen asked in concern. The other was sweating and looked as if he wanted to cry.

"N-no…it'll pass soon. Sorry for cussing…"

Sasuke questioned the boy's leg, its muscles flexed and tight. "Does it really hurt that bad?"

Naruto looked at the raven with shocked eyes. "Haven't you ever had a Charlie horse before?"

He shook his head, and stared as the muscle's tenseness seemed to fade, the blonde regaining a smile. "That's gonna leave a bruise…" he sighed, laying down and chuckling into the pillow.

"Naru-chan," Sasuke started, laying down and wrapping an arm around the other's waist. "Can you get Charlie Horses anywhere?"

"Well…I think so. Mostly it's just the legs and the foot though…"

"And you get them often?"

"Well, kinda. Why do you ask?" he poked the Uchiha's bare stomach, blushing as he realized that the only "clothing" the teen was wearing was a towel.

"No reason…" the raven replied, walking to his dresser and pulling out some boxers, feeling Naruto's eyes watch his body movements. "Wanna look?" he smirked as the other yelped in surprise and turned away, rushing towards the bathroom.

"TEME!" he slammed the door shut in humiliation. Naruto heard orders from the other side of the door to get ready to go to church.

---

Naruto's nice "church" clothes consisted of the black leather pants from the night before and a black dress shirt that Sasuke had to force onto the blonde. He tried to make him wear slacks but the boy had complained that they were too big and that wearing a belt was uncomfortable.

The youngest boy had obviously never been to church before, or had gone too long ago to remember what a church looked like as he gazed into the stained glass windows in amazement. For Naruto, it was literally breathtaking.

The Pastor (Sasuke is Lutheran in here, even though he seems like a Catholic man) explained more about the Christmas season, causing hearts and minds to flutter with the thought of December 25 and what Christmas gifts they might receive. One boy already knew what he was to get that day and the thought of it was painful to his heart and his rear end.

Finally, they started the Lord's Prayer.

_Our father, who art in heaven, hallowed be thy name._

_Thy kingdom come, thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven._

Sasuke looked over at the boy, whose mouth suddenly dropped into an uncharacteristic frown, as if on the verge of tears. The raven unconsciously continued, but the blonde stopped with his mouth open wide, attempting to stutter out the words.

_Give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses_

_As we forgive those who trespass against us._

And Naruto's voice cracked as he re-entered the prayer, looking down at the floor as if bowing to the Lord and Kami.

_And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil._

_For thine is the kingdom, the power and the glory, forever and ever._

_Amen._

Afterword, they were silently called to partake in the Lord's Supper. The raven stared at the blonde before gazing at the bread that he received, bread that Naruto, for some reason, folded his hands against. Receiving a hushed "_The lord bless you and keep you…_" from the pastor instead.

As the boys walked back to their seats, Sasuke asked a quick question before beginning his prayer. "Naruto, why didn't you take the bread?"

"Because," the blonde looked away and sat, sorrow filling his innocent blue eyes, "I don't deserve it."

---

From the Lord's Supper until they arrived at Orochimaru's house, Sasuke and Naruto remained silent except for the small piece of conversation about the weather or something to that effect.

They arrived at the run-down apartments, Sasuke turning off his car and leaving them in silence. Itachi didn't join them for church, becoming an atheist after their parents' deaths. The raven remembered it clearly, as if it had only happened a minute prior.

_Little Sasuke stared at his Parents' graves as the funeral ceremony ended. The pastor walked to the two out of the four remaining Uchihas in the world. Quickly and quietly he whispered an "I'm sorry" And tried to reassure the boys with the cliché phrase "They're in a better place now."_

"_No they're not," The elder Uchiha spoke up, glaring down at the old man then shifting his gaze to little Sasuke. "There is no Lord; Only the Devil." He walked away, his ponytail dancing in the wind behind him._

"So, did you enjoy church?" The Uchiha asked in a sort of solemn tone, his eyes focusing beyond the gray wall he looked to be gazing at.

Naruto hoped that he couldn't right see through him, the thought of what Sasuke would find out with those X-ray eyes haunted him.

"Yeah, I did. It was very nice and beautiful, thank you." He smiled, eyes forming happy little "n"s. After a few seconds of no response, he opened his blue orbs, his smile slipping into a frown. "Are you okay…?" He reached out to touch the boy's arm but the other shrugged and turned his gaze towards the blonde, locking his own black pools with Naruto's.

He seemed to be searching before the blonde softly fell forward, leaning his head onto Sasuke's shoulder. "I love you, teme."

The raven couldn't contain the smirk that slipped onto his face. "Hn, dobe." He lifted the boy's chin, calming as soft locks of gold brushed against his face. He leaned in to kiss the smaller teen, brushing his lips playfully against the other's as eyelashes tickled his cheeks. Everything about this blonde was a miracle. He was breathtaking himself, glowing more than the church had this morning, Sasuke noticed. Sasuke stopped the kiss, sighing deeply.

"I wish you didn't have to leave." A flick of distress appeared on Naruto's face as he moved in for another kiss, stopping only a centimeter away.

"I wish I didn't have to leave either." Sasuke closed off the distance, creating an frowning onto the other boy's lips. There was something about the way he said it that made it sound more like a plea -maybe even a fear- than a simple desire.

Naruto was the one who pulled back before the impish kiss deepened this time, flashing a quick smile before chuckling and opening the door. "I'll see you at school tomorrow?" he grinned, showing off his perfect white teeth, the ones Sasuke desire to smother with his love.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." He heaved, reaching for the blonde's hand and quickly grasping it before the boy could leave the car. Naruto leaned over again, giving him a childish kiss before acknowledging that he was released. He was free from Sasuke's grasp, but walking straight back into Orochimaru's.

The blonde waved at his lover as the teen drove off. His brilliant blue pools seemed to lose a bit of their light as his slowly walked up the stairs, making sure that with each step, he was walking onto solid ground by leaning barely any of his weight on the concrete steps before dragging himself onto the pad and repeating the process with the next stair.

---

Naruto remembered the first time he ever saw the snake-man. He looked up at the adult with innocent, confused eyes, wondering about the sickly-pale looking man. That was his first mistake.

His second mistake was the first time he was in the car with the man. He had yet to talk to the adult, his presence making it seem as if it was taboo. Finally, he mustered up the courage to stop biting his lip cutely (correction: _that_ was his second mistake) and communicate with him. He opened his mouth but paused, a fear building inside him. What if he got too close to this stranger and he ended up abandoning him like his parents did? He sighed internally, knowing that what happened to his parents weren't their faults but still wrongly accusing them.

"Ano, mister?" He looked up with pleading eyes, his voice causing the elder male to grin creepily. "What's your name?" He grinned with little upturned "u"s as his eyes but squirmed a bit at the low chuckle he received.

"Orochimaru," the snake hissed. "But you will call me Oro-sama."

"O-ro-sa-ma?" He pronounced, sputtering over the syllables. "It's nice to meet you Oro-sama, thank you for taking me in." He bowed slowly and politely, resembling too much like a porcelain doll. The hit man Orochimaru had hired did his job well, breaking the blonde easily after the death of his mom, although it was too bad that he was dumb enough to leave some evidence. It was as if he was suicidal, that amateur.

---

The snake man had first seen Naruto at a business party celebrating the combination of the Uchiha Company with a new airline. Kushina and Minato Namikaze-Uzumaki were on the invite list as Minato worked for the airline.

As they wandered around, meeting and exchanging business cards with other employees from both companies, a little blonde boy sat forgotten, staring at the crowd of people with a milk carton and cookie in hand. Eventually, said boy stood, walking around the lively room and gazing in amazement at the beautiful pieces of art gracing the cream-colored walls. He got mesmerized by the artwork so much that he didn't notice the long legs in front of him until he had already run into them.

"G-gomen nasai!" the little blonde cried softly, bowing. "S-sumi masen." He said quickly and pouted, standing before the man with a cute expression.

The man leaned down and smirked at the child, his eyes taking in all of the boy's features as he placed one hand on silky smooth blonde locks. "What's your name, maigo no koneko-chan(1)?" the child blushed and quickly turned his face down, but still maintaining eye contact with the man.

"Naruto." He replied hastily and grinned as he saw his parents approach. It was the most arousing thing the elder man had ever seen. And he wanted more of the blonde.

So when Naruto's dad finally got killed ironically by the same airline he worked for through a mechanical default, Orochimaru decided to send a hit man on his mother, leaving the boy to be adopted off by none other than him, the unknown cause of his mothers death.

Of course the Naruto in the car didn't know this, he never recognized the man from that party, as it had been almost half a year before when they first met. Not even the teenage Naruto on the stairs was aware of this fact.

---

In the car, the blonde could see his new living space, another apartment much like the one he used to live in.

"Oro-sama?" he looked up at the adult, still trying to grasp the new name.

"Yes, kitten?" He saw the blonde turn pink out of the corner of his eye and smirked, only imagining what new rules Naruto would have to be taught once inside of his apartment.

"Is this where you live, it's really close to my old house…" He stated warily, his innocent blue eyes filled with sad memories.

Walking into the house was hard as the blonde felt his heart clench at the long hallway just past the living room/kitchen. Down that hallway was a bedroom, and in that bedroom, his mom waited for him with open, glaring eyes and an elongated and bruised neck.

Naruto tried to shake the bad memory from his head, tossing around his messy spikes and unknowingly causing a certain ink haired male to feel hot in a certain area of his body. The blonde turned, smiling weakly at the elder man. It was as if he was just begging to be taught a lesson.

Orochimaru grabbed the tan flesh on the little boy's arms, leaning down and grinning at the small one. "Now Naruto, it is time for your training."

"Training?" If the blonde had dog ears, they would have perked up upon his head. "Like for a family business or something?"

The snake snickered and smirked. "Something like that. To make up for my gratitude in letting you stay here, you are going to have to work for me, do you understand?"

The boy slowly nodded, his little heart thumping in his chest. He stood still as the elder male leaned in close to his ear. The boy jumped slightly at the breath caressing his skin and waited to hear what secret the adult had to tell him.

"You are going to sell your body…but I am going to claim you first." He breathed in the child's ear only to receive confusion and slightly afraid electric blue eyes.

He leaned in and forced himself onto small yet plump pink lips, cradling the small boy in his arms as he took him back and threw him onto nice, silk mattress. His head hit the wooden backboard as he was bounced back up and it stung badly. The blonde reached back to feel a warm liquid escaping from the wound.

Blood.

"Naru-chan" the elder said crawling onto the bed, "first rule, always do whatever a customer asks of you." He moved his body on top of the boys, smirking hauntingly as he started to slip the tiny boy's clothes off. Poor kid, he seemed so confused at what was going on, focusing not on the fact that he was being stripped since his mom always did that when he was about to take a bath, but on learning the rule, and committing it to heart.

When the boy was fully naked, he bit his bottom lip and squirmed, uncomfortable at the groping eyes of the man above him. The adult took off his clothes, but they remained on the bed, puzzling the blonde even more.

The snake moved stood on his knees and pointed to his private area. "Suck on it." He said, gazing aroused at the child who pouted cutely at the task he was given.

"…That…?" He pointed and stared. _'But it's so big…and it doesn't look anything like a lollipop.'_

"Yes, Naru-chan, hurry up!" He yelled, pressuring the blonde. "Rule 1!"

Naruto stared wide eyed at the pale skin in front of him, confused on what to do. _'Well, I have to follow rule #1'_ he thought as he crawled forward on his hands and knees, his feminine-shaped body swaying seductively as he scooted towards the man. Not sure on what to do, the blonde grabbed it with one hand, still in his doggy-style position, and heard the adult moan in pleasure above him.

Slowly, he licked the tip of the thing, discovering a bitter taste not to his liking. "Oro-sama, it doesn't taste good though…"

Orochimaru grunted, aggravated at the questioning blonde who unintentionally teased him. He looked so naughty holding his shaft and being positioned as he was, arousing the adult even more. "Just take it in, kitten."

Naruto gazed at the thing once more, squeezing it (on accident) gently with his hand and receiving a staggering breath as the elder's hips bucked forward into the blonde's hand.

"Put it in!" The snake yelled, almost just wanting to lay the boy down and force himself into his tiny mouth.

Suddenly, a moist atmosphere surrounded the flap of skin at the end of it as Naruto licked and slid his teeth across it.

'_Damn this kid's a natural'_ Orochimaru thought, as he shivered and thrust forward into the child's mouth. It almost made Naruto throw up and by the time the snake finally climaxed, the boy was at a loss of air.

The adult smirked, looking down at the exhausted boy. "Ku ku ku, Naru-chan, this is just the beginning. Don't fall asleep." And with that he pushed the blonde back, staring at the child's own private area. Slowly, he enveloped it in his mouth and Naruto gasped, shuddering under his guardian's grasp.

All the moans, mewls, and yelps emitting from the boy's mouth were enticing, and as he arched himself up into the man's mouth, he was happy to be relieved of the pleasure due to it rapidly increasing his heart.

But it still wasn't over. The man moved up a bit more and turned on his back, placing Naruto onto his stomach. Without lube or some form of preparation, Orochimaru manipulated Naruto's hips to be right above the man's organ.

And the tip of him played around in the child's small entrance, causing the boy to start to bleed, wincing in pain and screaming at it. Suddenly, the boy's hips were pushed down all the way to where his tight opening ended, almost ¾ of the snakes organ was inside.

"Ahh!" He vocalized before letting out powerful, silent screams. The body part was pushing at the end of his cave, trying to make it all fit in the tiny space. "O-oro-o-s-sa-ma! S-stop! P-pl-ease!" He moaned and pleaded to the man, only wishing one thing, to end of this pain.

And suddenly he moaned. The small boy was hard again as the man hit a bundle of nerves and kept ramming into it over and over again.

"O-ro-" he whined, moving his body with the man below him. It wasn't really his fault, he didn't want this, it was the most painful thing he'd ever felt in his life. But it was _wonderful_.

It was the worst feeling in the world, and the boy didn't even know completely what was going on.

And that's when Naruto first loved the man. He obviously had a reason for doing this to the blonde and a purpose in life. He was a human after all. And Naruto just couldn't hate anybody, not even the man who sentenced him to what seemed like hell repeated over and over every night. Even after the blonde was tortured with toys and weapons of all kinds, he still loved the man and he was happy for him. Because he was always smiling at the end of it…and Naruto loved to make people happy, even if it caused him pain.

---

Naruto made it up the stairs, dizzy from the memories. He took a key and unlocked the apartment door, looking out into the layout of the house that looked much too like their old apartment, which looked too much like Naruto's house…

"Taidaima." He said softly and warily, uncaring as pale arms tugged him roughly backwards into the man's body.

"Okarinasai, Naru-chan."

**1. Maigo no koneko-chan means "little lost kitty"**

**So hiya! Did you like my chapter? If so please Review, I miss hearing you guys ^ ^"**

**Sasuke: I soooo have X-ray vision…**

**Me: oO right….**

**Naruto: (whispers) I thought that was Hinata and Neji**

**Me: (whispers back) it is in the anime you come from ^ ^**

**Orochimaru: Naru-chan…come on, lets go replicate the first time I brought you home!**

**Me: o_o" Well there's going to be a mystery person in the next chapter……Can you guess who it is?**

**Mystery person: **_**I just can't wait for the next chapter, - - -.**_

**Review please! (obviously I have nothing better to do than wait for them ^ ^…)**


End file.
